Office Romance?
by Madame Beret
Summary: What if the gang all worked for the same magazine under the ever watchful eye of Sheriff? And just what if Robin returns to find it's all change?
1. Coffee

Office Romance Office Romance

Marian looked up at the clock and saw that for the last 15 minutes she's been working over time. She shut down her computer and walked out of her office towards the main entrance. She stopped only once to poke Djaq in the back and tell her to pack up. Djaq did. They picked up their handbags (Marian's being Chanel, Djaq's being Primark) and headed down to Starbucks. Marian looked at the list of coffees trying to pick the one she wanted most.

'After the day I've just had I need more that just caffeine!'

Djaq just laughed, she knew the feeling.

'It's true!' she protested

'Just keep thinking of that holiday'

'I suppose you're right'

A waiter came over to take their order, a very cute waiter Marian noticed.

'What'll you have?' he asked in a bored voice

'Well,' Marian spied his name tag, 'Arron, I'll have a really frothy cappuccino. What about you Djaq?'

'Oh,' Djaq snapped out of her trance with Arron, 'whatever's cheapest' she smiled slightly at Arron

'Nonsense!' cut in Marian, 'have what you want, I'll pay'

'You did that last time, and the time before'

'So? Arron, she'll have the biggest, hottest, frothiest coffee you have please'

Arron nodded, still bored, and took their order back to the counter to make up their drinks.

'Marian!' Djaq squealed

'What?'

'You can't keep paying for my stuff'

'Why not? I can afford it!' she added cheekily

Djaq shoved her friend, somehow the conversation always came down to their pay packets and how much more was in Marian's!


	2. Magazine

Chapter two

Chapter two

Marian tiptoed into her office the next morning. She was half and hour late for work. She saw a strangely familiar head pass her, but whoever it was moved too quickly for her to identify him. Maybe that was intended.

Marian called a team meeting. It was only a small team but they were very close, like a family. They all felt they worked better like that, as a close group.

'Well, I won't keep you long as I know I for one have a stack of articles that won't read themselves!' They let out a small laugh knowing that they were in the same situation.

'So, this issue is coming out a week on Wednesday and there's still loads to do. Allan, I need those match reports ASAP especially the Man U – Chelsea one. Will, how's the article on the new gallery coming along?

'It's good. Got about 300 words left to write so I can have it on your desk by lunch'

'Thanks! Now Eve, I think you're done. Tom wants to take this week's pic for the column. That OK?'

Eve nodded, she was a woman of few words.

Marian smiled and turned to Djaq.

'OK, seen your make up thing and I love it! Tom from photography is sending the pictures up for '_best dressed_'

'I guess I'll being doing that all day then!'

'Spare a thought for John, he's on duty all day!' Will stuck up for his mate

'Yeah, being a doorman is a pretty dull job'

'Head of security,' Marian stated automatically, 'he's head of security'

'What about poor little Marian? Not being funny, but I'd rather be a doorman than spend all day writing about politics.

Marian glared at him.

'_Hood _is such a weird magazine!' cried Djaq; 'We have sport, art, fashion and politics in the same thing'

'So? It was my father's idea when he was editor-in-chief and it sells. So what's the problem?' she batted her eyelids in a mocking way.

'WHO ARE WE?' shouted Allan

'HOOD!' the others shouted back

'AND WHAT ARE WE?'

'THT BEST AND BIGGEST SELLING MAGAZINE IN NOTTINGHAM!' they laughed; Nottingham was tiny. But they were still proud.

'Why did you say yes?' Guy moaned

'We need a new sub editor!'

A smile spread over Guy's face. Being a sub-editor was almost worse than no job at all (I don't know this so if you're a sub editor, sorry)

'Ugh, don't smile Gisborne. You know the rule in my office!'

'Sorry' he mumbled

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in' called Vasey in the same bored voice the waited had used at Starbucks the previous day.

The door opened and Marian walked in juggling a huge pile of papers. Guy rushed over to help her and she flashed him a small smile. This made his day and boy did she know it!

'Here's the stuff for you to proof read' she dumped the stuff on Vasey's desk

'How many times do I have to tell you?' he snarled, 'I'm the editor-in-chief NOT the sub-editor. Put it on Gisborne's desk!'

Marian sighed, 'we really need a sub-editor. It's not fair on Guy. Have you thought about hiring one?'

Vasey hated being talked to in this way but, under the circumstances, he let it slip.

'Yes, I've got one starting tomorrow. 9 o'clock sharp. Unlike you, you were late this morning!'

Shit, she thought, how did he know?

'So tonight you'll work over unpaid to make the time up. That is not a request. That's all, close the door quietly on your way out' he smiled slightly, despite his rule.

Marian scooped up the papers, walked down the hall and dumped them on Guy's desk.

'Did he like my headline?' asked Will nervously, 'I know it's not my job but I just thought of it suddenly so I…' he trailed off as he saw Marian's face

'Dunno, he just sent it off with Guy to sub-edit. That reminds me, tomorrow we're getting a new sub-editor'

'Ooh,' Djaq's head popped over her partitioning wall, 'I seriously hope it's a girl. I know it's a shit job but I can't handle any more testosterone!'

The boys let out a manly roar at this comment

'See?'

Marian smiled.

Marian looked at the clock. The minute she'd made up her time she leapt up from her desk and ran down the stairs 2 at a time. Of all days to be kept back this was the worst. Her father was coming down from Knighton to see her.

She walked up her front path and saw her father sitting on the step.

'Sorry,' she panted, 'I had to stay late but I ran all the way back'

'I can see!' he smiled, he missed his daughter but her job kept her busy most of the time.

'Happy Birthday, by the way. You present is inside' she dodged around her father and opened the door revealing all the decorations. She'd stayed up until 2am putting them up, making sure it was all perfect. She did the same thing ever year, and each year Edward loved it. It was done just the way her mother used to do it before she died.

Edward walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

'It's perfect, just like Kate did it. She'd have loved it'

'Yeah, screw cancer'

It was hard to make jokes about her mother's death except when she was with her father. It was a way of hiding how she really felt, and they both knew it.

Marian pulled away from the hug.

'Itchy beard!'

Edward laughed, same comment every year!

'Gift's in the kitchen. It's not much, I didn't know what to get you'

'It'll be lovely whatever it is!'

Marian walked into the kitchen and came back carrying a huge flat package. It was the size of her table!

'How am I supposed to get that back in the car?'

'Just open it' Marian said holding back tears from knowing what was inside.

Edward undid the bow and pulled back the paper to find his wife staring back at him. As he pulled off the rest of the paper he saw a huge picture collage of pictures of him, Kate and Marian.

'I had it done at snappy snaps, they didn't believe how big I wanted it!'

Edward smiled; he was holding back the tears now.

In the middle of the collage were 3 really special pictures. One of their wedding day, one of them all at the hospital with a bald Kate. But the most special of all was the one right in the middle of the 3 of them smiling at the camera without a care in the world. Marian was just nine.

Edward ran his fingers over Kate's face.

'She was so happy, so beautiful. She didn't deserve that.' His voice was barely above a whisper

'I had a smaller one made for me; it's above my bed so I can say goodnight before I fall asleep. She's the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning.'

'So,' he said wiping his eyes, Marian did the same, 'where's the cake?'

'I have something for you. Before you protest, I know it's my birthday but I want you to have this.' He handed her a small wooden box.

'It's beautiful!'

'Open it silly!'

'There's more?' she pulled back the lid and felt her breath catch; it was her mother's jewellery box.

'She didn't have much and we buried her with most of it but she always wanted you to have these bits. They were her favourites'

Marian picked up the pasta necklace she'd made when she was 4, she fingered her mother's jewelled hairpin and stroked her emerald necklace. Then her eyes fell on the ring. It was her mother's engagement ring. She gasped as the lifted it out of the box as if it would break at any moment.

'Why wasn't she buried with this?'

'She wanted you to have it besides, she had her wedding ring. That was most important to her.'

Now Marian really couldn't hold the tears back. She looked down at the single diamond and place it on her ring finger.

'I'm married to her' she managed a weak smile

'I think it's time for bed'

'Yeah, you're in your usual room'

'Night night sweetheart' he kissed her forehead lightly before turning to go up the stairs, Marian followed him and walked into her own room.

She lay in bed fingering the ring and looked up at the picture above her bed.

'I love you, still do' she whispered before falling deep asleep.

** Next chap soon, I need 3 reviews first (aren't I mean!) Soz, Will/Djaq comming soon **


	3. Robin?

**True to my word, after 3 reviews here is the next chapter. Just a quick thanks to all my reviews! You make me smile when I am down!**

Chapter three

Marian woke to the smell of fresh coffee. Her father's coffee was better than anything Starbucks had to offer.

'Dad!' she called down

'Morning! Want some coffee?'

'Mmm, yes please!'

'I'll just bring it up'

Edward walked up with a steaming mug of coffee smiling

'Sorry woke you so early'

'It's ok, I have to be up anyway for work'

She hopped out of bed and flung on her black suit with her cool white cotton blouse, it was a hot day. It wasn't supposed to be this hot in May! At least her office had air conditioning, the others just had windows. She suddenly remembered that the new sub-editor was starting today.

'I'll walk to work with you, I'd quite like to do some shopping while I'm here'

'OK, I was gonna cycle though' she showed him the trainers on her feet

'Well, I need the exercise! I think I still have my old bike here'

'You do. So, what do you wanna buy?'

'Just bits and pieces, this and that. I need some new tops for the summer, maybe some sandals.'

'Cool. Well, I'm gonna set off in about 15 minutes so be ready. If you need the pump for your tyres it's in my hand bag. The huge Chanel one by the door.'

'Thanks'

Marian headed into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth before sweeping her hair into a high ponytail so keep her neck cool.

As they rode along the road Marian told her father what she was working on, what her new editor was like, how much she missed him. Pretty much everything except her mother.

As they arrived in town Edward turned off towards the shops while Marian headed towards her office.

Robin admired the legs of a woman chaining up her bike and changing her shoes. When she turned around he realised it was Marian. He hurried into the building dragging Much behind him.

'Name?' John asked as the 2 men walked in

'Um, it's us!' John gave them a blank look, 'Robin Locksley and Much Micheals'

'Oh, you'll need a workers pass, Alice at reception will give them to you. Tell her I sent you.'

'Will do!' Robin tried to act like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been in the middle east for 5 years fighting the Taliban.

'Alice?' Robin asked the young woman sitting at the reception flicking through a magazine. She looked up at her name

'Yes, can I help you'

'I think you can. We're new, well old but new, and we need workers passes and ID and swipe cards and keys and stuff.'

'John sent us over here, to you' Much spoke up for the first time

'Sure,' finaly, something exciting was happening, 'just fill out these forms please. So what did you mean you're old and new?' she was intruiged

'We used to work here, but we left for a while to fight and, well, now we're back'

'What do you do?'

'I used to be editor but I don't what I'll being doing this time around. Either way Much'll be my assistant'

'I doubt you'll be editor now, Guy won't give that up'

'Guy?'

'Yup, stupid name I know'

Robin smiled, 'Done'

Alice took their forms and handed them passes and swipe cards for the doors telling them she'd have their ID cards by the end of her shift.

The boys thanked her and walked into their office.

'Morning Marian'

'Morning John. Any luck with Alice yet?' she added in a whipser

John shook his head slowly

'I won't tell you again, she likes you!'

Marian walked off to sign in with Alice at the desk

'Is our new sub-editor here yet?'

'Well, someone new has arrived, maybe that's him'

'Probably'

She glanced down the sign in sheet and froze as she read the name below hers. There it was, in his tiny scribble

Robin Locksley

And below that,

Much Micheals

Marian rushed through the door, she wouldn't believe it until she'd seen it.

**wow! What a cliff hanger! Is it true? (I think we all know)**

**I want 4 reviews before the next chapter plz (It is my fave one so far) Just to warn you, chapter 4 is quite...adult shall we say?**


	4. Rekindle the love?

Chapter four

Chapter four

Robin and Much took the lift in silence.

'Do you think Eve still works here?' asked Much

'I doubt after 5 years she'll still be cleaning floors for a living!'

'But she was such a good cleaner' Much's heart dropped

The lift door pinged open and they stepped onto the wooden floor. As they walked through the open plan office they saw their old colleges. Djaq was trying out make up, Allan was watching Sky Sports and Will was deep in his article ever the hard worker.

To Much's surprise he was Eve sitting at a desk typing, he rushed over to her.

'You still work here! What do you do?'

'I…well…my job…I write stuff about looking after your home. I'm a bit like an agony aunt for homes' she smiled as she overcame her anxiety of being so close to Much.

Robin noticed the door with Marian's name on it, Marian Fitzwalter – Head of Department

Good he thought; she'd got the promotion he was going to give her anyway. But he was surprised it was just the one promotion, after 5 years he expected her to be running the magazine! He heard footsteps, the high heel kind. He felt his heart race. She rounded the corner and their eyes met. He looked at her bag. It was the Chanel one he'd bought her.

'You still have my bag!'

'Well, it's a good size for all my stuff' she lied. There was no way she'd tell him the real reason!

Then he caught sight of her ring finger; she was wearing an engagement ring proudly.

'Congratulations' he mumbled

She laughed, she couldn't help it. He looked so disappointed

'It was my mother's' she explained

The relief visibly washed over Robin's face.

'So you're single then'

'Why would you assume that? Am I that ugly?' she sounded deadly serious

'No, I…I only meant…'he tripped over his words completely caught out.

'Not that it's any of your business, but I am single and I intent to stay that way. Now if you'll excuse me, you're blocking my door'

He stepped aside silently. Marian walked into her office and lent against the door. She turned on the air conditioning and slumped into her swivel chair. This was going to be fun.

'Vasey?' a bold voice called into the office. He looked up from his desk.

'Don't you knock? Not a very good start is it Locksley?'

'Robin, call me Robin. And this is Much' he pointed to the blonde man behind him who was clutching his hat.

'Whatever. I'm Sheriff'

'Sheriff?' the two men smiled

'No smiling! That's a rule in my office!'

'Soreeee. But a guy's got to smile sometime'

'Not in my office though unless you want to leave my publication?'

Robin and Much shook their heads solemnly.

'Thought as much. Ok, Locksley you're sub-editor and Munch you can be his assistant. I don't need you today. Start on Monday'

'My…my name's Much' whispered the man, but Vasey didn't hear

The men walked out mumbling their thanks.

'Sub-editor? Robin you used to run this place!'

'No Much, that was Edward'

'Still, it's not right. All the sub-editor does is spell checking and picture captions. As for his assistant; worse possible job!'

But Robin wasn't listening. He was looking at their office, it was right next to Marian's. A huge smile spread across his face. Much followed Robin's line of sight and just sighed, 'You're not listening are you?'

'Huh?'

The lads (and Djaq and Eve) had all insisted on taking the boys out for a welcome back drink. Marian had refused her invite saying she had her father over and wanted to spend time with him. She was excused, but Robin doubted her father was really staying with her. He planned to meet her later even if she didn't know it yet.

Allan, John, Will and Djaq were completely pissed. Much and Eve weren't exactly sober but they could still and 2 and 2 and get 4. Robin was still on his first pint just taking small sips every so often. He wanted to stay sober for his visit later.

A bell rang through the 'Holy Land' pub.

'Sorry every one, closing time'

They filed out slowly and Robin finished the last drop of his Guiness.

'Meet you back at the flat Much, I'm gonna go for a walk'

Much nodded too wrapped up in Eve to take much notice. Robin fingered the key in his pocket and planned what he was going to say. He needed to talk to her properly. If she refused to open the door he'd use the key. When he left he'd not given it back to her. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was a white key covered in red hearts, Marian had given it to him on his birthday. He carefully placed it back in his pocket and looked up at the door. 29 Sherwood drive, he only lived around the corner himself. He rung the bell and waited as his heart hammered in his chest. He was sure it'd burst out. The door opened and he was Edward standing there. She hadn't been lying; she really did have her father over. He felt stupid for every doubting her.

'Sorry, I was just wondering if Marian was in. You probably don't remember me'

'Of course I remember you. Robin!' he engulfed him in a tight hug, 'How was the fighting? Did we win?' Robin tensed,

'No-one won. We killed more people but that's not winning. It's still far from over'

'Oh, why are you back then?'

'Orders' he replied flatly

'Oh, come in. I'll just get Marian'

Robin stepped inside and saw the huge collage of Kate and the decorations for the party. He suddenly remembered Edward's birthday. Shit, he thought.

Edward came back down the stairs followed by Marian wearing just a towel. She saw her guest and hurried up stairs to get changed. But not before Robin noticed how stunning she looked with wet hair.

'Happy birthday…by the way'

'Thanks'

Suddenly it was awkward between them. Luckily Marian came down in her jogging bottoms and loose shirt. Her hair was swept up on her head in her towel, like a turban.

'I know it's late but I really need to talk to you, please Marian'

'Whatever'

'Is there somewhere more private we can go' he glanced at Edward

'It's ok' Edward walked out of the room.

Robin sunk into the sofa, Marian did the same.

'Are you glad I'm back?'

'Well, we've needed a sub-editor for the past few months now so…'

'That's not what I meant. Are you glad _I'm _back?'

'I'm not upset'

Robin sighed; this was pointless. He stood up to leave but he felt Marian's hand on his arm.

'Sorry, that was mean'

Robin shrugged,

'I am glad you're back. It's just…it's been 5 years and we didn't exactly leave it on the best terms' she smiled slightly

'I know, I'm so sorry for that. I was just so nervous about telling you that I was going to fight especially since you didn't agree with the war'

'Well, that's in the past now'

Ever since she'd seen him outside her office that morning she knew it would only be a matter of time before they were in each other's arms again. And what's more, she wanted that.

She stood up so that she was on the same level as him, she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. He reached down to her lips and then, with a spark of passion, they met. She jumped into his arms not breaking from the kiss. He carried her with ease up the stairs and placed her on her bed. They finally broke away from each other.

'That's what I've missed the most!' Marian laughed.

'Me too! Just no hot girls in the middle ea…'

But before he finished Marian's lips were on his again. He kicked the door closed and started to slide his hand up Marian's top. To his surprise he found no bra strap. She's staying up without support? He mused to himself and she slid her hand down his tight work trousers. She glanced at her mother above her bed and smiled into her kiss. She knew this wouldn't be over soon!

Marian undid Robin's buttons and pulled off his shirt. Robin pulled off her trousers and smiled at her cute but in it's pants. Marian started to undo Robin's belt and he wriggled out of his bottoms, his pants came too. All that was left was Marian's top. She climbed under the covers, luckily Robin had come prepared. At last her top was off and their two bodies moved and interacted as one, their hearts beat as one. Neither showed signs of stopping any time soon. She noticed a small wound under his arm but ignored it for the time being; she was having too much fun. Marian felt her skin prickle as Robin sucked her belly button.

Edward looked up at the ceiling above him and smiled as he heard the soft groans of his daughter and her one true love. He decided it would be best if he slept on the sofa tonight.

**So, that was pretty big wasn't it! Let me know what you think! 5 more reviews before the next chapter goes up…plz**


	5. Breakfast

**So, this is the next chapter! Enjoy**

Chapter five

Robin woke up next to a sleeping Marian and smiled happily. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her, and put on her pink dressing gown. He tiptoed down stairs and looked through her fridge. He found a few rashers of bacon. He pulled out a frying pan and started to cook a fried breakfast. He wished that Much was there; he was the cook of the two.

Marian smelt the bacon and rolled over to see the covers pushed back on Robin's side of the bed. He must be cooking, she thought to herself, yum. She reached for a dressing gown but found it missing. Instead she slipped on Robin's discarded shirt and his boxers. They were surprisingly comfortable.

She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Robin, dressed in her short, pink frilly dressing gown, was humming to himself and cooking. She put her hands over his eyes,

'Guess who'

'An angel,' he turned around, 'I got it in one'

Marian smiled, she couldn't seem to stop,

'Need any help with anything?'

'I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but since you're up you could lay the table'

Marian walked over to her cutlery draw and started pulling stuff out.

'Well, that was the best welcome back ever! I thought you'd be mad'

'I was at first, but I was just so glad that you're back' she brought the plates over to him and kissed his nose.

'Do you think you're dad heard us last night?'

'Honestly? I think Much could hear us last night!'

They sat down to eat.

'You look good in my shirt'

'Yeah? I like it, maybe I should wear it more often'

Robin yawned; it had been a long night.

'I'm _so _glad it's Saturday today! No work for 2 whole days' she smiled, 'So what do you want to do today?'

'As boring as it may be, I need some stuff for the flat and new clothes and stuff. You're welcome to come along too'

'Love to! But I get the feeling you'll be spending more time here than at your own flat'

'Well, after living with Much for 5 years I need a break'

Much walked along the landing of his penthouse apartment. He walked into the main room and found Eve lying on his sofa. He turned on his heel and ran back to his room. She'd spent the night! He danced for joy, he had to tell someone. He picked up his mobile and dialled speed dial 1. Robin picked up on the 2nd ring.

'Hey Much, you ok?'

'Better than that! Eve slept over!'

Robin could hear the excitement in his friend's voice.

'That's nothing! Marian and I…you know'

Much flipped his phone shut, why did Robin always have to go one better than him.

He heard footsteps from the living room, he rushed out to say good morning.

'Do you have a list?'

'A list?' Robin looked confused.

'You know, of what you need to buy'

'Um…no. But I think I know. Duvets, duvet covers, shirts, dressing gown, tooth brush, toothpaste, towels' as he checked them off on his fingers Marian jotted them down on a notepad.

'If you think of anything else let me know, ok?'

'Sure Marian'

'As much as I hate pollution, I think we should take the car. There's no way we'll get all this back by bike'

'Oh, I need a car too!'

'Only if you get a bike too' Marian reasoned

'Ok, it's definitely the cheaper of the two!' he winked and Marian felt her heart flutter.

They climbed into the front seats of Marian's red mini. For someone who hated to drive she had a very stylish car. She folded back the roof and they cruised into town with the wind in her hair.

'Are you coming on the partner's weekend?' (It's this thing my dad's company does. It like a huge holiday for the entire company and their children and wives/husbands paid for by the company)

'I guess so. Why?'

'You'll need clothes for there then. We're going to Italy and it'll be quite hot'

'Ok, I'll add it to the list'

He penned 'Italy' onto Marian's list in his scrawl.

'Hang on, when is it?'

'2 weeks, why?'

''Cos I have this ball thing next week for all the soldiers who came back this time'

Marian coughed lightly

'I was getting to that. Would you like to come as my 'plus one'?'

'I wanna come as your girlfriend!'

'Even better! So we'll both need some posh stuff. I know I need a suit,' he added it to the list, 'what about you?'

'I have a few old things but I'll get something new for an occasion this special'

They walked around clothes shops trying on silly hats and adding stuff the their basket (when you share a basket in a shop you _know _you're in love). They headed over towards the changing room. Robin went first. Marian insisted he try everything on and do a fashion show for her. He strutted his stuff as she gave her verdict. After half and hour he'd picked what he was keeping and what he was leaving, now it was Marian's turn. She carried her three dresses into the small room. The first was a navy dress that sat just below the knee and spun out when she twirled. Robin decided it was lovely but not formal enough. The next dress was black. It had a low sweeping back and was done up with an array of complicating straps. It was dead straight all the way down.

'Lovely, but let's see the last one first. That looked best on the shelf'

Marian nodded and returned to the changing room.

The last dress was a red colour. It was strapless and tight around Marian's bust before floating freely out from her waist.

She stepped out and Robin gasped. The dress clung beautifully to her figure and showed off her stunning shoulders.

'Is that a good gasp?'

'Hell yeah! That's the one!'

Marian smiled,

'Yeah, I agree'

She went back into the room and tried to undo the zip.

'Robin,' she called, 'will you come in here and help me get out of this'

'I'll help you my damsel in distress' he pushed through the curtain and slid Marian's zip down. He looked at her heaving chest and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as her dress fell down. She pulled away from Robin to pick it up.

'You have lipstick,' she rubbed it away and admired his handsome face, 'I'll be out in a sec'

She re-emerged from the cubicle and they headed down to the desk. There was a huge queue. Marian groaned, but Robin smiled; this was the perfect opportunity.

'I'll be back in a minute, just gotta nip to the loo' he lied

'Ok, I'll be here'

Robin hurried towards the loo but turned out of the door and into the next door shop. It was a jeweller.

Robin hurried back as Marian walked up to the cashier.

'There was a queue there too' he explained

'Ok'

They walked out of the shop carrying their bags, Robin felt his pocket. Yup, it was still there.

'Let's put our stuff on,' suggested Robin, 'we can show you're dad'

'Ok' Marian loved to dress up in amazing dresses.

Marian slipped into her dress and even curled and swept up her hair. She added a splash of lippy and walked into the corridor where Robin was waiting.

'Wow. I'm speechless'

'There's a first time for everything!'

'Ha ha. I know what will make it even better' he pulled the long blue box out from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a diamond necklace and a matching pair of earrings. It was her turn to gasp. She hugged him tightly.

'Shall I put it on for you?'

She just nodded as Robin did the clasp up around her neck. Then she put the earrings in. They linked arms and glided down the stairs to her father who was waiting with the camera as if it were there first date. With a tear in his eye he pressed the shutter button.

'You're mother would be so proud to see how beautiful you've become. And Robin, she's defiantly approve even with her high standards' he smiled and took another photo.

**I SWEAR on my life, the next chapter is all Will/Djaq. I've been neglecting them shamefully! Another 5 reviews before the next (Will/Djaq) chapter goes up plz**


	6. Dr Who and a meal for two

Chapter six

Chapter six

Will paced up and down with the phone in his hand. He dialled the first 3 digits before putting it down again. There was no way he had the courage to phone her. He saw her every day at work and spoke to her. But he also spoke to Allan, John, Eve and Marian. But this was different, he didn't love them. He loved Djaq. As he said it to himself he found the guts to call her. After what felt like half a life time, someone picked up at the other end.

'Hello?'

'Is…is that Djaq?'

'No!' the girl giggled, 'It's Saffia. I'll get her for you'

'Ok, thanks,' Will could feel his palms sweating. The line went quiet as the eleven year old went to find Djaq.

'Hey'

'Djaq?'

'Yeah, sorry about my sister. She likes to be grown up and answer the phone'

'Like you?'

'I suppose'

'Anyway, I was wondering if you were free tonight?'

'Yes, I'm free,' was he really asking her out?

'Well I thought you might like to come over and watch Dr Who with me tonight. And I'd do Anything' he added, not admitting he was crazy about the show.

'Only is we can sing along with the Nancys'

Will laughed; he did the same!

'Absolutely! Who do you want to win?'

Djaq thought for a moment before replying,

'Jessie. Not too old, not too young and a good voice with a pretty accent. What about you?'

'Jodie,' Will didn't miss a beat, 'she is so much fun and has great stage presence'

'Whatever! Jessie all the way! Ok, I'll be round about 6 o'clock'

'Cool, see you then. Bye'

Will hung up and looked at his flat, he was gonna need to have a serious tidy up!

Saffia sat on the bed as Djaq held up various tops. Saffia shook her head at all of them.

'Djaq, this is the guy you fancy, the guy you talk about non stop'

'Not non stop' she insisted

'Whatever!! You have to look amazing, drop dead gorgeous. None of your clothes are like that, they're all too safe, too old ladyish. Got anything other than jeans and dull t-shirts?'

Djaq shook her head,

'Only my work stuff'

'For someone who writes the fashion pages you sure do suck at it yourself!'

'Hey, I know what's cool…I just can't afford it'

Saffia sighed and heaved herself off the bed. She flung open the doors to her sister's wardrobe and started looking through the array of clothes.

After a few minutes she pulled out a short black skirt and ordered Djaq into it. Reluctantly, she agreed. She stood in her skirt and bra while her sister kept looking. She pulled out a white halter neck from the very back of the closet and handed it to her older sister. Djaq started to put it on.

'Wait!' Saffia's voice rang out, 'we need to choose a sexy bra first'

Djaq was mortified, this was her eleven year old sister for god's sake!

'Why, he won't see it? My white work one is fine'

'Are you kidding? You need a bra that will hold up what little breasts you have'

Djaq looked at her chest, she had to admit: it wasn't much to shout about.

'Besides,' continued her sister, 'of course he'll see it. He's a man, you're a woman. Can I make it any more obvious? So, I like that yellow one with the lacy bits'

'So do I, but Will's not like that'

'Trust me: he is! There's no harm in making an effort is there'

'I suppose not' sighed Djaq as she pulled the un-worn bra from her dresser and sent her sister out while she changed.

The doorbell rang and with a sudden fluster of nerves, Will opened it. Standing there was a vision of beauty. Her short skirt showed off her sleek chocolate coloured legs and her top clung to her in a very attractive way.

'You should dress like this more often!'

'You don't look so bad yourself, Will Scarlett' she eyed him up and down taking in his red shirt and tight blue jeans. She smiled and, in turn, so did he.

'Have you eaten yet?'

'No, not yet'

'Ok, because I've got a pizza in the oven that you're welcome to share'

Djaq nodded shyly, she was starving.

Djaq sunk into Will's soft blue sofa and he handed her half a (slightly burnt) pizza. He plonked down next to her and turned the telly on. The end theme of 'the Kids are all right' blared out and Djaq settled in her seat.

Dr Who started up as Djaq tucked into her pizza. She looked around for a knife and fork but saw Will fold the hot pizza in half and eat it like a sandwich. She tried to do the same but cursed herself loudly as she realised just how hot the pizza was. She spluttered as she spat the pizza out, Will rushed to get her a glass of water. Between sips, she thanked him.

This week's Dr Who was a murder mystery set with Agatha Christie. The couple (if that's what they were) laughed at Donna's expressions and tried to work out how it would all end. By the end of the episode they both felt so relaxed and at home with each other and ready to sing along to I'd do Anything. Djaq decided to go first and got up to sing. It was Jodie singing 'Holding out for a hero', one of her favourites of all time. She knew all the words and was note perfect. Will clapped as the song came to an end. He was dreading following that performance. It was Rachel and her choice of song was impossible, especially for a man to sing. She'd chosen 'I will always love you'. He shot Djaq a pained look so she got up and started to duet with him.

An hour and a bottle of wine later, the show came to an end and the pair collapsed onto the sofa in hysterics and out of breath. They'd sung and danced to every song and had enjoyed it.

Suddenly Will turned to Djaq and looked deeply into her eyes. She met his gaze. She brought her hand up to kiss neck and kissed him. Softly at first but she fell deeper into his lips until she was lost in the heavens. They broke away and smiled.

'You might as well stay the night for the result show tomorrow' Will stated. But Djaq didn't reply. She just kissed him again.


	7. The morning after

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Much walked back into the living room. Eve had gone back to sleep. She was too hung over to even contemplate getting up. Much shook her gently and placed a cup of coffee and an aspirin in her hand. She smiled weakly,

'Thanks, I needed that'

She gulped down her pill with a swig of coffee. Much blushed. He'd always liked Eve but never had the guts to tell her. But here she was, lying on his sofa with slightly ruffled hair. It was too much for him to take.

'I like you!' he blurted out

Eve looked him in the eye and laughed. Much felt utterly humiliated; of course she didn't like him. He was just some assistant but she was a fully fledged agony aunt. He started to get up and walk towards his room. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Really?' she asked in her sweet honey like voice.

Much nodded shyly.

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly,

'Me too! I like you.'

Much pulled out of the hug and looked deep into Eve's eyes.

He bent down and pursed his lips nervously, she did the same. Their lips met and they smiled into the kiss. It felt right. They couldn't believe this hadn't happened before.

'I'll make us some breakfast'

'I hear you're a good cook'

Much smiled, he'd always know he was but it felt good to be told it once in a while. He held her hand and led her into the kitchen. She gasped slightly. The kitchen was huge and sleek, just like the rest of the apartment. It was all chrome, no wonder Much liked spending time in here.

'Teach me to cook Much'

He spun around to face her,

'Ok'

'It might take a while though; I'm useless'

'I guess you'll have to stay the night then', he faked a sigh, 'oh well'

They paused for a minute before laughing.

Robin pulled Marian into his arms. They were lying on the sofa about to watch the results show of _I'd do Anything_.

'Fingers crossed that Rachel goes'

Robin laughed,

'You really don't like her do you?'

'No, but I'm not sure why'

Allan sat at home, alone. He knew Robin was with Marian and he'd seen Eve go home with Much and when he tried to call Will he could hear a woman's voice. He really wanted to be with someone, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Djaq. He needed to be with Djaq. In a sudden rush of loneliness he picked up his mobile and dialled her home number. There was no reply. Undeterred he tried her mobile. Someone picked up on the first ring.

'Hello? This is Djaq's phone'

The voice was deep and gruff, definitely not Djaq's. But it did sound familiar.

'W…Will?' he asked, not daring to believe it

'Oh, hey Allan. What's up?'

But there was no reply; Allan had hung and could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. He didn't cry but this was too much. Everyone was going off in couples and the one woman he loved more than anything was with his best mate. He needed a drink and a strong one at that. He walked over to the drinks cabinet but found only empty bottles. He kicked the cupboard and swore loudly. Hell! He didn't need a drink; he needed the woman he loved wrapped tightly in his arms. He crumpled onto the floor in a ball of tears. What could he do? He loved Djaq but Will was his best mate. He would have to hurt one of them and he knew which he'd rather.

**10 reviews before the next chap plz! (it gives me time to write it)**

**Soz about the cliff hanger!**

**Just a quick THANKS to all my reviewers! You're the ones who keep me writing!!**


	8. Allan's rage

Chapter eight Chapter eight

Allan stormed into the office. He threw himself into Will's chair and turned on his computer. The start up tune blared out making him jump in the silent office. It was 6 am so he was the only person in the building.

"Please enter your password"

Password? Allan thought for a moment before typing in D-J-A-Q. The computer whirred into action.

Allan smiled to himself; this was going to be easy. He opened "my documents" and looked through them until he found what he was looking for: Will's article. He'd been working on it all month; it was his pride and joy. It was going to print later that day. With the touch of a button it would be gone. His finger hovered over "delete". He pressed it and laughed to himself.

With a flash of genius he started up the internet and went into Will's e-mails by using the same password. He opened a new e-mail and typed in Djaq's e-mail address. He started typing his message.

_Djaq,_

_Just thought I'd let you know that last night was a bet I had with Guy. Thanks to you I'm now £50 richer. I guess I'm a better actor than I thought._

_Ah well, no hard feelings; it was just a bit of fun after all and I'm sure you enjoyed it._

_XXX  
Will_

Allan was biting his lip to stop him from bursting out with laughter. He sent the e-mail and shut down the computer. He knew the next bit of his task would be harder; Marian wasn't as stupid as Will. She'd have used a password that he'd never guess. But he had to try otherwise Djaq would be stuck with that loser forever.

He tiptoed down the hallway to Marian's office and pushed the door open. In a neat pile on the floor was a hard copy of everyone's articles. He found Will's at the top and slipped it into his pocket. He started up Marian's computer and yet again it asked for her password. He tried R-O-B-I-N, but nothing happened so he tried E-D-W-A-R-D but yet again nothing happened. He had one last attempt before the computer locked him out. He thought hard, what was something that no one would ever guess? Then he had an idea, just a thought that maybe her password was so obvious that it but un-obvious. He carefully typed in P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D. And, to his delight, the computer started to load. He'd have to remember that for the next time he wanted to hack into a computer.

He found Will's article easily; it was on the desktop along with everyone else's for that month. "Delete" he felt great. He deleted the e-mail with Will's attachment from Marian's inbox before shutting down the computer and returning to his own workstation. He glanced at the clock, in 15 minutes the first early risers would start pouring into the office. Marian was usually among them.

But to his surprise she was one of the last. She walked arm in arm with Robin with a complete besotted look on her face. She kissed him as she walked into her office. Allan could hear her humming _love is in the air _as she changed her shoes after cycling all the way. Robin walked into his office next to her where an agitated Much was looking at his watch.

'Robin, you're late'

'Nope! We don't have a set time to be here. And what about Will and Djaq? They're not here yet'

Much shut up and got back to the article he was reading through. It was Vasey's 'letter from the editor' and he was proof reading it.

Much scoffed and Robin threw him a questioning look.

'He's signed his letter "The Sheriff". I mean, what a cheek'

Robin just gave him a blank look and went back to his computer.

Will walked into the office with Djaq just a little behind him. They didn't look at each other as they sat down at their desks. They wanted to keep last night a secret for the moment.

Djaq opened her e-mails and before anyone knew what had happened she was running to the bathroom in tears. Everyone looked after her but no one wanted to be the one to dry up her tears…except Allan. He rushed after her, desperate to be her knight in shining armour.

Meanwhile Will was desperately looking through his documents. But he couldn't find what he was looking for. He rushed to Marian's office without saying anything. He found Robin sitting in her chair. Marian was in his lap. Will smiled slightly as he thought of him and Djaq.

'What is it Will?' Marian asked softly, not paying full attention to him.

'Oh,' Will suddenly remembered why he was there, 'I seem to have deleted my article by mistake. I was wondering if you could e-mail the copy I sent you back to me'

Will blushed slightly. He didn't remember deleting it but he must have done by mistake.

'Sure, just give me a sec'

Marian looked through her own computer but couldn't find it. So she looked for the original e-mail instead. But she couldn't find it. She shot Will a panicked look.

'It's not here! Even the e-mail's gone'

So, what will Will do? Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to Allan to go slightly evil.

**10 more reviews before I post the next chapter please.**


	9. Will's article

Chapter nine Chapter nine

Guy walked past Marian's office and glared as he saw Marian sat on Robin's lap. He kept walking to Vasey's large office.

'The partners' weekend. I think we need to lay down some rules'

'Of course,' nodded Vasey, 'care to suggest a few?'

'Just the one. No one should be allowed to share rooms and anyone found sharing should be fired. But we should be exempt from the rule'

'Naturally. Is there a reason for this rule?'

'Marian' Guy growled.

Vasey rolled his eyes but nodded.

'What?' asked Will.

'It's not here. No trace of it ever being here'

'But, it took me over 3 weeks to write! I need it. Someone's done this. There's no way it can have gone every where by itself'

'What about the hard copy?' asked Robin pointing to the pile, 'I know you'd have to type it up again but at least you'd know what to type. I could do it for you; I'm a touch typing master'

Will nodded slowly and walked over to the pile. He started looking through it. Marian came over to help. She started throwing paper every where desperately trying to find it.

Will started to shake with anger. He didn't know who'd done it but he knew it wasn't some virus. This was a human. And it had to be someone in the office, someone who knew his and Marian's passwords. It would be easy to guess his he thought but Marian kept hers tightly guarded. The only person she'd even think of telling it to was Robin. So it had to be him.

'You! How could you? You just waltz back here and delete people's work. WHY?' he was screaming at a very bewildered Robin.

'Will,' he felt Marian's arm on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly, 'Robin was with me all weekend so he couldn't have done this'

Will felt himself shrink away in embarrassment.

'Just go back to your desk, I'll fix this'

'How?'

'I just will, ok'

Will nodded and trudged back to his computer next to Allan. Allan was engrossed in a DVD of last week's big football games. On his computer screen was a list of results. Typical Allan had left it until the last minute to write his article. Some things never change.

'What are you going to do?' asked Robin

'I have a copy of everyone's articles on my USB memory stick. But it's at home. I know exactly where but if I leave the office in the middle of the day Vasey will eat me alive. I'm already in trouble for being late last week.'

'I'll go'

'That's an even stupider idea; you're still on probation here.'

'Send Much?'

'What did I just say?'

'Why not get you're dad to bring it in?'

'I suppose it's my only option but I don't really want him to see have horrible the new editorial team is'

'Hey! I'm on that team' Robin faked hurt

'You know what I mean, ok' she sighed, 'I'll call him. Good thing he decided to stay a bit longer. He's thinking of getting a flat down here so he can be nearer to me if he needs help. Go on then, shoo'

She manhandled Robin through her door before picking up the phone.

About 20 minutes later Edward arrived. Marian was waiting for him in the lobby; she didn't want him coming up stairs and meeting Vasey or Guy. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took the small device from him. To her surprise, and frustration, he walked through the main doors and into the lift.

'Come on' he called to her.

Not knowing what else to do, she followed him.

The lift doors pinged open and stood there was Guy.

'Edward,' he smiled, 'long time no see'

'I'm sorry, you are?'

Guy's smile faltered, how could his future father-in-law not recognise him?

'I'm Guy, the editor and a close friend of Marian's. Surely she's mentioned me?'

'Yes, yes of course. You're the workaholic right?'

Guy pushed past them and into the lift without another word. The doors closed and Marian and her father were left standing there.

Marian shoved her father slightly,

'He's gonna give me hell for that!'

'Sorry, but someone needed to bring him down a peg. Come on, I wanna meet the rest of the team. Are they all still here? You never tell me much about work'

I wonder why, she thought to herself.

'Yes, they're all still here. Except Roy; he got fired for some unknown reason. Robin does his job now. And there's Djaq of course but you've met her already a few times. Apart from Robin I'd say I'm closest to her here.'

Edward lead the way as if he came here everyday, which he once did.

He walked past the open offices at said a few hellos. He walked past Robin and Much's office and directly into his old office. Vasey's office, he didn't even knock.

**Another 10 reviews before the next chapter goes up please. **

**I know you all wanna find out how Vasey reacts to this man invading his personal space!**


	10. MSN

Chapter 10 Chapter 10

Marian felt herself blush as if there were no tomorrow. This was the reason she'd gone down to meet him in the foyer.

'Vasey?'

He smiled a toothy smile that was quite revolting. Edward took this to mean, "yes".

'I just wanted to meet my daughter's employer and my successor'

'Well you've met me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do' Vasey was eager to get rid of this man; if anyone were to find out his plan, it'd be him with all his stupid questions. But he tried to be civil; Edward was sure to have friends in high places.

'Of course, of course, I know how it is!'

And with that he walked out as if nothing were the matter. But really he was developing a hatred for the man sitting in what was once his office.

He walked back out to the open offices; he wanted to say hello to everyone. He popped his head around Robin's door on the way to say a quick 'hi' to Much. Then he carried on towards the others.

'Where's Djaq?' he suddenly noticed she was missing, 'and Allan? Don't tell me they've popped round the back for a quicke' he joked, but it was not a joke Will appreciated.

'I'll have you know that Djaq spent the weekend at mine. She spent the night and I won't have you talk like that about my girlfriend and my best mate'

It was at that moment that Djaq re-entered the room with slightly puffy but dry eyes.

'Girlfriend?' she scoffed, 'you think I'm still gonna be your girlfriend after that cheap stunt? And if you even think of telling me how one silly game turned into true love I swear I _will _kill you'

He looked at her as a confused look spread over his face,

'What stunt? I didn't do anything' he tried to reason with her as she stalked over to her computer and opened something up.

'What's this then?' she pointed at the screen. He looked at it and saw an e-mail sent from his address. But it wasn't one he'd written. He read it and then read it again.

'I…I didn't. I wouldn't'

'So there's someone else I spent the night with called Will who just happens to have the same e-mail as you? I thought not'

She stood up and slammed her chair under the desk and walked across the room towards the lift. She looked back one to say, in a mocking voice,

'Don't call us, we'll call you' before slamming the door and calling for the lift. Marian hurried after her. She was probably the only one who could calm her.

"Just…um…keep working until I get back. Any problems see Robin, tell Allan the same when you see him. Keep out of Vasey's way; don't let him know we're behind. And dad, I'll see you tonight.' She threw Will the memory stick she was still holding and ran after her friend,

'I don't know when I'll be back'

Marian eventually found Djaq sitting in Starbucks at their usual table. She had fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna say anything unless you want me to' Marian held her hands up in surrender.

'No, no,' Djaq wiped her eyes, 'I'll tell you.'

Marian sat down opposite Djaq.

'Will called me up at the weekend and invited me over to watch Dr Who and I'd do Anything. I was thrilled; you know how much I liked him. Safia dolled me up to the point I didn't even recognise myself. We had a really nice evening. He cooked us a pizza and got a bottle of wine. We sang along and by the time we looked at the clock it was too late to head back home. Safia would be asleep at her friend's house and there was no point waking them all up so I stayed the night. We slept in the same bed but he was a real gentleman and he didn't try anything. Then we spent the next morning together before I went to pick Safia up from Jess'. But then this morning when I check my e-mails I see I've got one from Will. I read it and it says all this stuff about how the weekend was just a dare to win £50 off of Guy. Well, that's when I ran into the toilet in tears.' Djaq sighed

'No way did he send that e-mail. He's wanted to ask you out for ages but he's just never had the guts, until this weekend. I think I'm gonna play detective on this; I can't stand to see you both so upset. Don't bother coming back until after lunch, I'll clear it with Vasey. Just one thing, what's you password? If I'm gonna be detective I need access to the evidence'

'Sir, yes Sir,' Djaq saluted, 'my password is um…Mrs Scarlett' Djaq blushed

'All the more reason to get this mess sorted out'

Marian pulled out her chair and left, this was going to be a long day

Much saw he had a new e-mail. He opened it up, it was from Eve.

_Hey Much,_

_Thanks for a lovely weekend. I still feel bad that you had to nurse me back from my drunken state so I'm offering to make it up to you. Dinner after work sound ok? Nothing fancy mind, just a little restaurant I know round the corner from my house._

_Let me know soon plz so I can book a table._

_X_

_Eve_

Much's heart leapt as he typed out his reply,

_Eve,_

_Dinner would be wonderful but I don't want to impose. I'm happy to pay_

_I know we're not supposed to but do you want to open up MSN? Otherwise I think I'll end today with a very full inbox_

_XXX  
Much_

Eve smiled as she read her e-mail. She turned the sound down low on her computer and opened up MSN. She clicked on Much's name and a new window came up.

**Eve says **

You there Much?

**The next Jamie Oliver says **

Yh, I'm here

**Eve says **

So, are we on for tonight?

**The next Jamie Oliver says **

Yes, absolutely

Eve says

Good, where do u wanna meet then?

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Anywhere is good for me. I'll come and pick you up at yours

Eve says

rofl, ever the gentleman. That would be lovely, u know where I live

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Yup, we have a list of everyone's home numbers, mobile numbers and home addresses

Eve says

Cool, I'll book the table for 8 then?

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Yes, ok

Eve's status has been changed to on the phone

While he waited Much opened a new conversation with Robin

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Robin?

Marian loves me says

What do you want? You're sitting across the room from me

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

I know, but this is more fun. What u working on?

Marian loves me says

Um…nothing

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

So, what are you doing then?

Marian loves me says

Working out what Marian and I are gonna call our kids, obviously. What about you??

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Just making dinner plans with Eve

Marian loves me says

Woop! Good on ya!

Eve's status has changed to online Eve says

It's all sorted  
G2G, I have a stack or letters to read through  
see you tonight then  
bye

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Bye, I'll bring flowers

Eve says

Lol, I look forward to it

**The next Jamie Oliver says**

Bubi

'So, good news then' Robin asked from across the room.

Much nodded as he closed down MSN and went back to his proof reading.

**Just wanted to say thx to Ellie who's idea this was. But she doesn't know I stole it…yet!  
Soz!!**

**Ok, so how about 10 more reviews before the next chapter?**


	11. The scar

Chapter 11

**I'm kinda losing my feel for this but if you want me to carry on then just say so. The last few chapters haven't been the best but maybe the next few will be better? If you're getting bored too just PLEASE say.**

Marian logged on as Djaq and opened up her e-mails. She looked at the one supposedly from Will. It was sent at 6:30 am that morning.

'Ha!' she said, to no one in particular, 'I knew he didn't send it. He didn't get in until 8 today. So it can't have been him' but she still didn't know who it was. But that would have to wait. She called Djaq to let her know the good news.

Djaq skipped back to work. She passed John who was still gazing at Alice. She rolled her eyes,

'Do it John! She's hardly gonna say no is she'

John blushed and Djaq skipped past him.

As the lift pinged open she ran towards Will into his arms,

'Sorry' she mumbled into his shirt

'Come on, Marian's holding a meeting for everyone in the office' he took her hand and pulled her gently into the conference room.

'As you all know,' Marian said in her sing song voice, 'the partners' weekend is coming up and I thought I'd better let you know the final arrangements so you know what to pack. You all know we're going to Venice and that we're staying in the 'Waterfront' hotel. But Vasey's set down a few rules,' her face fell slightly as she read the list of rules he'd handed her prior to her meeting, 'number one, there will be no sharing of rooms with the opposite sex. Anyone found doing so will be sent home. Number two, any excursions planned for the day must be attended by all. And finally, number 3, no late nights out; we have work as soon as we get back.

Just a last note from me before you all rush off. Vasey, Guy and I are going to be holding a competition for everyone to write a travel article about our time in Italy. I'd like all entries submitted 7 days after we get back. The winning article will run as our main feature in the magazine. The only rule is that you must submit your article anonymously so there can be not bias in the judging. It's open to everyone, writers, artists, photographers, security, editors and sub-editors alike. It's not a compulsory competition, just a bit of fun. Ok, that's all guys, back to work now. Don't forget, we're going to print this evening.'

People started gathering their things and heading back to their desks.

By the end of the day Will had his article and Djaq, Allan was feeling like shit, Much and Eve were looking forward to a lovely evening, Vasey was feeling full of himself, Guy was still pining over Marian, Alice was bored stiff, John was feeling more shy than ever, Marian was pleased with this month's magazine and Robin was planning how to spend the evening. Everyone was tired; they'd all stayed late to finish what they were doing but they all admitted that it was worth it. The issue looked splendid.

Djaq and Will walked home hand in hand. She was going to introduce Will to Safia. Much rushed home to have a shower and smarten himself up before his big night out.

Robin just wanted to sleep with Marian by his side. In the end they decided to go back to his flat so Marian could help him unpack all his new stuff. Besides, Much was going out all evening and they didn't expect him back. And Edward was spending the night with an old friend called Merton so they wouldn't be missed.

Much held various ties up to his neck, all of which Robin said were fine. In the end he went for a dark green silky one.

Marian threw herself onto the sofa and yawned.

'Can we just have an early night tonight Robin?'

'If that's what you really want' he started to un-button his shirt revealing his toned body.

'When you put it that way…' Marian pulled Robin onto the sofa next to her and ran her fingers over his chest. She shivered as her fingers brushed over a scar just under his left arm.

Robin felt Marian tense in his arms and he pushed her off.

'Sorry, I just…' Marian trailed off.

'It's nothing'

'It doesn't look like nothing. What happened?'

But he didn't answer.

'Well, did it hurt?'

'Like nothing else on earth' he replied flatly

'So, how did it happen?'

Robin sighed; he couldn't keep avoiding it,

'There was a raid on our camp by the Taliban in the dead of night. They went for Richard – our commanding officer, the highest man out there – so I defended him as I'd been trained to do. He was fine, I saved his life, but the attacker turned on me. He shot me in the ribs and I had to be sent home to recover'

'So, that's why you're back?' Marian asked quietly, taking in everything he'd just said.

'But I'm ok now, I promise' he looked into her eyes, 'trust me'

She nodded,

'Now, where we? I think you had your hand here,' he placed her hand back on his chest, 'and mine was here.' He put his back up her top and they continued as they had been.

Meanwhile Much had arrived at Eve's house. He rang the doorbell and waited nervously for her to come down. She opened the door and Much felt his mouth drop open. She was wearing a tight black top with a sequined wrap around her shoulders. He skirt was a full blue one that swayed in a hypnotic way when she walked. Her long blonde hair that was usually tied up was lose around her shoulders.

'I look silly, don't I? I'll go back and change, give me a minute'

But Much grabbed her hand,

'No you look…wonderful'

She smiled and locked her front door.

They walked the short distance to the little Italian place around the corner and sat down at their table.

Their food arrived and Much tucked in happily,

'It's good'

'Yeah, not as good as you're stuff though' she smiled at him across her wine glass, 'So, what's your policy on first dates?'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you think it's wrong to rush things if you know it's right?'

'Um…no. As long as both parties are happy'

'And are you happy to?'

'Yes' he replied simply as his trousers suddenly got tighter around the crotch.

Eve left some money on the table and walked back to her place with an eager Much in tow.

**So, what happened when they got home? 10 reviews to find out please!**


	12. Proposal

Chapter twelve This is dedicated to be 93, no real reason!

Eve stood by her front door, her face was illuminated by the street light.

'So, is this goodnight?' she cooed

'I guess'

'Do you want to come in and get more comfortable?'

'You see, I really like you but I don't want to rush you…I mean us' he blushed slightly thinking that this was the end.

But Eve smiled,

'Good, I've seen too many men take advantage'

'So, I'll see you in the morning then?'

'Yeah, see you in the morning'

Not knowing what else to do, he leant in to kiss her. To Much's relief, she did the same. It was a beautiful, if slightly awkward kiss, and they both knew they'd never be this happy again.

Robin and Marian were in the full heat of the moment when they heard the lift coming up followed by a key turning in the lock.

Much strolled in, beaming.

'Jesus Much!' Robin cried as he grabbed his jeans and threw Marian his shirt, which she hastily put on.

But Much didn't seem to notice either of them, he just kept walking to his room singing to himself in a rather toneless way. But it was still a happy song.

'Sorry, I guess I over estimated him!' Robin sighed as he turned to Marian

'It's ok. If you want we can go back to my place; my dad's defiantly not going to arrive in the middle of something'

'Ok,' Robin nodded, 'just give me a second to freshen up in the bathroom. Chuck me my shirt please.'

She pealed it off and threw it at him before searching for her own clothes. Robin laughed,

'I think they're behind the sofa' then he disappeared into the stylish bathroom.

He ran a comb through his hair and splashed on some of the aftershave Marian had given him a few years ago; this night was going to be perfect. He grabbed a box of condoms (just in case things got very heated) and slung his jacket over his shoulder before walking out again. Marian was standing there, fully clothed, looking at a piece of art work. It was a modern piece, just paint splashed about everywhere. But the colour really captured her,

'Who painted this?' she asked

'I did,' Robin laughed, 'one crazy day at uni. You were there when we did it!'

'Oh yeah. I was, wasn't I?'

'Come on,' he put his arm around her waist and steered her towards the door.

Robin and Marian lay side by side in her bed. By now they were just in their underwear. Marian was tracing Robin's abs with her forefinger dreamily. Suddenly Robin sat up and reached for his jacket, which was lying on the floor. He pulled a small box out of the pocket and turned to face Marian.

'I know this is normally done on one knee, but I think I'd get cold dressed like this' he tried to make light of the situation despite his heart pounding in his chest.

He prised open the box to reveal a ring, not dissimilar to the one Marian was wearing on her finger already.

'Marian, will you marry me?'

**Hehe**

**I'm gonna leave it there 'cos I'm such a tease!**

**Because it's a BIG cliff hanger, I want 15 more reviews before I post the next chapter please. I'm so evil!**


	13. No?

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long, my computer kept crashing when I tried to upload this. Then this chapter go wiped to I had to re-write it. Phew, but it's here now. Enjoy.

**This is dedicated to Abboz because she DOESN'T know me well enough to predict what I'm gonna write :P**

'No,' she answered slowly

'No?'

'I just,' how could she explain, '…you've be back less than a week. And yeah, I love you. But since your return I barely know you. You're injured and you've changed, not massively but it's still there'

Robin was stunned into silence so Marian continued,

'Don't get me wrong; I want to marry you. But not yet, maybe in a few years. Or a few months at the very least'

Robin nodded; his throat was suddenly very dry. He rolled out of bed and gathered his clothes and the small box. He dressed quickly before leaving.

Marian sat on her bed not knowing what to say. She knew she'd done the right thing; she just hated how it made him feel.

She felt the tears sting her eyes but she didn't care. She loved him but how could she make him see. What if she'd lost him for good?

Maybe it was best to just let things cool over, he might be ok in the morning.

**I know that was REALLY short but you all wanted to know what she said.**

**PLZ don't hate me. It was just going to well. It'll get better for them soon.**


	14. The future

Chapter fourteen Chapter fourteen

The rest of the week went by quickly and rather un-eventfully. The magazine was on the shelves so the week was very laid back. It was mostly reading through letters saying how good the issue was or reading entries to whatever competition they had run.

Robin and Marian managed to avoid each other for the rest of the week but the Soldiers' Ball was at the weekend and Marian feared that they wouldn't be going anymore.

She managed to speak to him as he was leaving on Friday. She stood outside his office door and refused to move until he spoke to her.

'Are you picking me up tomorrow or are we meeting there?'

'What?' Robin wasn't in the mood to care

'The Ball!'

'Oh, do you still want to go?'

'Are you kidding? I've always wanted to walk into a ball draped on the arm of a hero' she tried t joke despite the lump in her throat.

'I guess I'll pick you up. But can we take your car; mine hasn't arrived yet'

'Sure. And I won't forget to wear my necklace and earrings. Now, should I wear my hair down,' she arranged it around her shoulders, 'or up?' she pulled it into a make shift bun.

'I don't care,' Robin smiled for the first time since that night, 'you look great either way'

'Ok. So, I was thinking, would it be easier if you spent the night? Then you could help me get ready and I could make sure your hair was presentable'

'Yeah, I guess. Let's go then. I'll just stop off at the flat and get my suit.'

They walked out hand in hand.

Robin picked his suit up from the back of the sofa and spied Much and Eve kissing passionately on Much's bed. He smiled again; his friend deserved something good to happen to him for once.

Robin hurried out of the door and down the road to Marian's house where she was waiting with an open bottle of wine.

'I thought you deserved this,' she stated as she poured him a glass, 'for surviving an entire week with Guy and Vasey. I thought you would have had a huge ego clash by now.'

'Well, it's not over until the fat lady sings!'

'I do hate him though. He started about 3 and a half years ago, just 6 months after Vasey started. And he's been trying it on with me the entire time he's been working with the magazine but I turn him down every time. It used to be politely but after a while it just got too much. He even tried to bribe me with a promotion. But I told him that I was happy where I was, which was a lie. I could run this magazine and still keep everyone happy! I don't think they know the meaning of the word'

'What's your dream job?'

'Um, to be editor in chief I suppose. With you as my editor. Or the other way around, I think we'd have equal responsibilities anyway!'

Robin sat down on the sofa and smiled; this was his dream too.

'So, what's your dream for us?'

Marian stopped in the middle of putting down the wine bottle.

'You think about it all the time don't you? But it's a private secret,' Robin read her mind, 'it's the same for me. If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine'

'Ok. Well, I want to get married in a small secluded spot on a beach with just my dad and the gang. Then come back to England and in a few years maybe have some kids'

'Do the kids have names?'

'Um, yes,' Marian shied away, 'first a son called Robert and then twin girls called Kate and Mary'

'Like our parents'

'Yeah. That's all I've got. Oh, the job thing too. But we own the magazine too so we can spend as much time at home as we want. In fact, we work from home most of the time' she smiled as she spoke; it really was the best thing that could possibly happen to her.

'Ok, mine's very similar. Except we get married here in England in a big country home but still with just those closest to us. Then we come back and take over the magazine before having 4 children. A little girl, who'll look like a mini version of you, also called Kate. Then a cheeky boy called Matthew – I just really like that name – and he can have a brother soon after called Thomas and finally a little baby girl. But I haven't given her a name yet'

Marian smiled and realised that she did want to marry this man. She wanted it more than anything else in the world. She wanted everything that they'd just described!

'Yes!' she cried

'Yes what?' she'd lost him

'Yes I'll marry you!'

Marian gasped as Robin grabbed her waist and swung her around the room before kissing her long and hard. They fell onto the sofa in each other's arms. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He took out the ring and placed it on her finger next to her mother's one.

'It looks even better on'

Robin nodded in agreement, completely lost for words.

YAY! You all knew she'd say yes…eventually!

**Ok, you know the drill: 10 more reviews before the next chapter please!**

**It's gonna be the Ball and it's gonna be where the couple encounter their first real problem…**


	15. The ball part one

Chapter 14 Chapter 15

Robin and Marian pulled up in her mini. Robin dropped the leys into the valet's open palm. He smiled and turned back to Marian, his fiancé. He loved how great that sounded,

'My lady,' he put his arm out for her to take, she pulled her wrap tighter around her before taking his arm.

She was beaming. She just couldn't stop; she'd never been this happy before.

They walked up to the entrance of Claridges. It had been a long drive to London but it would be worth it. They would get to spend an entire evening dancing in each other's arms while everyone congratulated them on their engagement. The only other people going, that they knew, were Much with Eve as his guest.

Much was dreading it; he didn't like big events with lots of people. But he couldn't back out now, not with standing next to him.

They saw Robin and Marian walking up the steps towards the large revolving doors, and hurried towards them.

The four of them walked in together and were each handed a glass of champagne. Much handed his back; the last thing he needed was for Eve to see him drunk.

Robin was swept into a group of army mates by his good friend Carter. He looked back at Marian who smiled as if to say "it's ok, go". He mouthed "thanks" back before disappearing into the swarm of people. Carter looked back at Marian and winked. She blushed slightly and adjusted her ring so it glinted in the light. The twinkle caught Eve's eye.

'He did it at last then' she looked at the ring

'Yeah, I guess he did' Marian just could not shift her smile. The thought of being Robin's wife, at last, made her heart leap with joy. _This, _she thought to herself, _must be what love is. Knowing you'd risk your life to save them, thinking of nothing and no one else. _She liked the feel of love.

'So,' she turned back to Eve and Much, 'want to see what the buffet's like?'

Much visibly perked up. He grabbed Eve by the arm and dragged her towards the food table.

Marian sighed; it looked like she wasn't going to be doing much dancing after all.

Suddenly she spotted a familiar figure. She tried to duck out of view, but it was too late: he'd seen her. He was walking towards her and she could see no way out. There was nothing she could do about it, just grin and bear it.

**Sorry it's another short one. Next one's longer. Just had revision for end of year exams and stuff. Most of which I did pretty badly on! **

**Who's the man? I think u all know.**

**But there's a slight cliffhanger as to what he's gonna do.**

**A mere 3 reviews is all I want for the next chap.**


	16. The ball part two

Chapter 15 Chapter 16

'Marian?' he smiled

'Guy'

He looked around for Robin. But he didn't see him, this only encouraged him. Marian carefully hid her ringed finger inside her wrap, she wasn't quite sure why.

'Guy, what are you doing here? You didn't fight, did you?'

'No, I know the difference between right and wrong' he smirked slightly and a wave of anger flashed across Marian's face; he was making a dig at Robin. But she tried to be civil,

'Well, I think it takes a brave man to go out and do that. Besides, I like a man in uniform. Anyway,' she wanted to change the subject, 'why _are _you here?'

'My little sister, Sarah, went out to fight. I thin she was even in the same camp as Robin,' he smiled as a blonde swayed up to him, 'here she is. Sarah this is Marian, Marian this is Sarah'

Suddenly a twinge of guilt passed over Marian; she didn't even know Guy had a sister. She looked the girl up and down. She had long blonde hair that had been curled professionally for the occasion. She had piercing green eyes heavily ringed with eyeliner. Rather like her brother, Marian noticed. Marian's eyes darted around the looking desperately for Robin; she didn't like being to close to two Gisbornes.

Robin made small talk with the lads, trying to keep an eye on Marian all the time. But she didn't exactly tower above the men with her small frame. Suddenly he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair where he knew Marian was standing.

He pushed through the crowds of people. He had to get her away from Sarah before she opened her big gob

'So, you're the famous Marian?' Sarah looked her up and down. _Nothing special _she thought.

'Famous?' Marian echoed

'Oh yes, the entire regiment knows about you. Robin's hot brunette back home in England. "The easiest girl to win over" I think he said. All he had to do was flash you his cheeky grin or his puppy dog eyes and you'd be falling at his feet,' she sighed, 'so how is he now?'

But Marian didn't answer; he'd been talking about her behind her back. She nodded politely at Sarah before walking absent minded towards the bar and the alcohol. She needed a drink, and a strong one at that.

Robin walked over to Sarah and Guy just in time to see Marian hurrying away. He looked after her before turning to Sarah,

'What did you tell her?' he growled

'Only the truth, but she rushed off before I got to the good bit. Maybe I should catch up with her,' she turned towards the bar but felt Robin's hand grab hers roughly,

'Let's dance,' he dragged her onto the polished floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The band changed to a slow song. For a minute he was lost in the moment, Sarah leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met briefly before Robin came to his senses and pulled away. Sarah laughed and slinked away. She turned around just in time to call,

'Just like old times, eh? And don't worry, I'll make sure your little friend is up to date with your time at war, then she disappeared into a crowd of bored looking wives.

She managed to find Marian sitting at the bar with a G and T in her hands. Sarah dropped into the stool next to hers and ordered a sprtizer.

'So, how long have you known Robin?'

'Hmm?' she looked up from her drink, 'Oh, Robin. I've always known him, since I was three. We've always been best friends. Then, when we were 16, I told him that I wanted to be more than his friend. I was in love with him. For the next six years we were hardly apart. We moved in and…everything. Then, after almost two years at the magazine, he announced that he was leaving to "do his duty". I kicked him out; I didn't know what else to do. He had picked the army over me. He tried to reason with me that it was just something he had to do, but I wouldn't hear of it' she sighed and turned back to her drink.

'So,' Sarah ventured, 'what about now?'

'Now? Now we're closer than ever. But if he's been talking about me behind my back…I don't know'

Sarah smiled to herself before faking a heart felt sigh,

'You deserve to know the truth'

'What truth?'

'I bet Robin told you he was completely faithful, right?'

'Yeah…' _where was she going with this?_

'Well, he lied,' she answered flatly, 'he slept with me… a lot. He told me how much he missed you. We started out just to numb the pain and the home sickness. But soon it became more than just sex, it was love. We spent every minute together. I'm sorry, but we still feel that way. I thought I was over him but seeing him here today made me realise that I'm not. And if that kiss was anything to go by, neither is he'

'How…' she trailed off; suddenly her mouth was dry, 'how long?'

'Nearly four years'

'Thanks for, you know, telling me' she whispered.

She got up from her bar stool and walked towards the hotel rooms. She caught Robin's questioning eye and picked up her pace.

When she was outside the ball rooms she laid her head against the wall and sobbed silently for a moment. Then she wiped her eyes and walked up to the reception desk,

'I think it's under Locksley, could I have both keys please?'

The concierge nodded and handed them over,

'Room 1192'

She thanked him and walked up the stairs to their room. _No, _she thought, _it was her room. No way was he going to be spending the night with her._

Robin had seen her leave and was now pounding in the door.

She ignored him and simply slipped her engagement ring under the door. He picked it up and ran his finger over the diamond.

What had happened?

Kind of a bummer but it was just going to smoothly

**What do you think of Guy and Sarah being brother and sister, does it work.**

**Do you want more??**


	17. The Truth?

Chapter 16 Chapter 17

He was getting nowhere with Marian so he turned sharply on his heel and headed back downstairs, to talk to Sarah.

He burst through the door and saw Sarah smiling seductively at him.

'What the FUCK did you say Sarah?' she words were harsh, like bullets.

'Just the truth,' her smile didn't falter.

He slumped against the wall. No way had she told her the truth, she would have twisted it to suit her.

She lowered herself to his level. She was so close to him, he could feel her warm breath on his ear. He shivered; it brought back memories, horrible memories. It was because of these stupid memories that Marian was upstairs now in an awful state.

He wanted to slap her, to slap all the stupidity out of her.

'Why? Why would you do that?' the hurt was evident in his voice. Sarah shrugged,

'Because she deserves to know the truth' she chirped before walking in the direction of a smirking Guy.

Robin couldn't tell if she'd been serious or not. But he'd certainly detected a hint of pleasure. And in all honesty, that scared him.

I know that was REALLY short and I'm V sorry. But I just wanted Robin to get really mad with Sarah.

**Next chap is Djaq/Will.**


	18. Meet the parents kinda

Chapter 18 Chapter 18

**NB, this chap is set while Robin, Guy, Marian and Sarah are at the ball.**

Djaq sat nervously on the sofa. Will was coming over to meet Saffia. It was really important that the two of them got on. Since both her parents had died in the war back home, Saffia was the only family Djaq had left. And she was deeply in love with Will, even if he didn't know it yet. If they hated each other she didn't know what she'd do.

Things with Will were still frosty after the e-mail. But she had apologised for the things she said and he seemed to forgive her. Considering that the previous night they'd…well, you know.

Her body was still aching from the night, but it was the best kind of pain she'd ever experienced.

She didn't like having to drop Saffia off at a friend's house every night and then pick her up every morning. But she didn't want to play mother to her all the time; Djaq needed 'me' time. But as she was growing up and becoming feistier, keeping track of her was becoming harder. _I wonder if I can chip Saffia like a dog, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she got up to open it. But before she's even left the room she heard his sweet voice fill the hallway. Saffia had been sitting on the stairs waiting for the moment the bell rang.

'Hi, you must be Will. I do not believe I gave you permission to court my sister'

Will looked at her stunned. Suddenly she fell into Will. Djaq had come up behind her and shoved her,

'Ignore her. It's not like I gave James permission to "court" you!'

A deep blush spread across Saffia's face as she recovered from her fall.

Will looked from Djaq to Saffia. She was almost the identical of her elder sister. They had the same chocolate skin and deep brown eyes. Saffia's frame was as petite as Djaq's but was clearly not someone you wanted to pick a fight with. The only real difference was her hair. As opposed to Djaq's short mop of hair, Saffia's was incredibly long. It hung loosely half way down her back. Will smiled, if Djaq had hair that long it would be harder to run his fingers through.

'I brought a film,' Will spoke up for the first time. Dragging the sisters' attention from the play fight they were in, 'in case there was nothing good on after Dr Who'

Djaq took the film from his hands; it was _Blades of Glory. _Saffia sighed; she didn't want to watch some silly comedy,

'It looks a bit…babyish' she ventured

'Well, I also brought this,' he pulled a second DVD from behind his back, 'but I dunno if you're allowed to watch it'

Saffia spied the title, _Hot Fuzz. _She'd never seen it but had heard about it and really wanted to see it. She'd really liked _Run Fat Boy, Run. _

A wide grin spread across her face and Djaq rolled her eyes.

They settled down with a large bowl of popcorn to watch Dr Who. Djaq sat in between her two favourite people in the world. She could get used to this. They watched in silence as the Doctor battled to save the world and give Rose the one thing she wanted most in the world. By the end of the episode they were on their second bowl of pop corn and Will had his arm around Djaq. He stretched his arm out to tickle Saffia. She laughed and squirmed as she tried to free herself. Djaq joined in and pinned her to the floor while Will continued his torture.

Saffia squealed but soon managed to turn on Djaq. With Will's help, of course. Will's hands roamed over Djaq's slender body as he ticked her.

He threw his leg over her and tickled her harder, trying to hide his excitement.

But soon his feelings took over. He pressed his lips to hers in a furry of passion.

Saffia backed away,

'God, get a room!'

The couple leaped apart; they'd been so caught in the moment that they'd completely forgotten Saffia was sitting right there.

They blushed a deep crimson colour before bursting into a fit of giggles.

'Saf,' Djaq cried through her giggles, 'put the film in the player'

Will collapsed next to Djaq and they lay there recovering from their hysterics. Djaq rolled over and whispered in his ear,

'Maybe we should get a room later'

Will felt the delight somewhere, up until yesterday, he didn't even know he could.

This didn't go unnoticed by Djaq,

'I'll take that as a yes then'

The film dragged on. They laughed at the funny bits but Djaq wished it would hurry up and finish so she could send Saffia to bed and enjoy the wonder that was Will.

At long last the credits rolled, but Saffia insisted she wasn't tired. She wanted to play a board game. Reluctantly, Djaq agreed. She'd never liked saying 'no' to her baby sister.

Saffia pulled out the dusty Monopoly. _Typical, _thought Djaq, _she'd have to choose the longest one!_

They played for a solid two hours until the game became very heated. They accused each other of cheating left right and center. Alliances were formed and broken. Eventually Saffia let out a huge yawn,

'I saw that missy, bed time'

'But, the game' Saffia whined

'We can finish it tomorrow. It's too late for Will to head home now' she smiled wickedly.

**The next chapter will return to the ball. And then after that we'll have some more Djaq/Will and maybe some Allan thrown in for good measure. But we're gonna need our baddies back pretty soon (sorry) and I have the most wicked thing planned for Much laughs like a maniac  
**

**Also, sorry that this chap kinda dragged on a bit.**

Last thing, I'm going away for about a month and I'll have no internet (argh) so I won't post any more of any stories (sorry) BUT I will take my laptop and TYPE loads so they're ready to post as soon as I get back

So look forward to MULTIPLE updates on my return. I MIGHT be able to get the internet on a stop over day so I could post a few then


	19. Revenge

Chapter 19 Chapter 19

Robin paced around outside Marian's room; just waiting for her to come out, she'd have to come out sooner or later! He heard the lock click behind him and he rushed over to the door. Marian stepped out – now fully made up with no trace of her tears – and walked straight past him and back to the ball.

Robin scrambled after her. She flung back the doors and searched for someone, a certain someone. She saw him standing in the corner and smiled.

'Guy'

'Marian? Are you OK? I saw you rush off'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding, but it's over now,' she said with more venom than she meant, 'I only came over to ask if you'll dance with me'

'Me?' he looked as shocked as he felt

'Yes you silly,' she hit him playfully on the shoulder, 'there are no other Guys in the room' _because it's a stupid name _she added mentally.

'I would be honoured to dance with you' he bowed low and grabbed her hand.

She led him onto the floor, all the while swaying her hips seductively. She glanced over her shoulder and sure enough, Robin was watching her wide eyed and open mouthed. She smiled wickedly and grabbed Guy around the neck, he in turn snaked his arms around her delicate waist. She pulled him closer and closer until the tips of their noses touched. They swayed and grinded in time to the music. Then a faster song played and they started to dance a simple jazz dance. Guy rolled her out and Robin caught her.

'What the hell are you playing at?'

'I'm dancing with Guy, isn't that obvious. I really should get back to him' she looked back at a fuming Guy and rolled her eyes towards Robin. Guy understood and stormed over to them.

'Locksley, you have my dance partner'

'You had my fiancé'

'EX – fiancé' Marian bit in

Robin's head whipped round to face her

'But babe…'

'My name is Marian, I'm not some kind of pig' she slapped him gently across the face – but hard enough to stop him – and walked back to the dance floor with Guy.

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

'Guy,' Marian was now slightly drunk, but she remembered her plan

'Hmm?'

'I've left my key in my room along with the only spare the hotel have'

'I'm sure they have a master key'

_God! _She thought, _since when was Guy so considerate. This was the perfect time for him to invite her back to his room, like she wanted._

'I'm not sure they do, couldn't I just, oh I dunno, crash in your room?'

Guy's eyes lit up and he just nodded happily.

'In fact,' Marian faked a yawn, 'I'm quite tired now…'

'Of course, of course. I'll just let Sarah know I'm leaving'

'Ok' this was better than perfect; if more people knew the more it would get to Robin.

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Guy closed the door softly behind him and double locked it.

'Wait' Marian handed the "Do not disturb sign" to Guy and he placed it on the door. Marian nodded happily.

Guy peeled off his jacked and un buttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and Marian was surprised to see that he had a damn good body! He took off his trousers so he was standing in just his boxers.

'I'm gonna brush my teeth while you change, ok?'

'All my clothes are in my room though'

'Just put something of mine on'

'No it's ok, I'll just sleep like I do when it's hot. Really, I'll be ok'

Guy just nodded, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. If it was hot surely she'd…

Guy came back out from the bathroom and found Marian standing in possibly the smallest pair of pants and the laciest bra he'd ever seen. His eyes roamed her body hungrily and she turned round and crawled into his double bed.

'I…um…I can sleep on the sofa. If…if you want'

'Guy, get into bed. Here, next to me. I won't have you damage your back on that sofa when there's a plushy bed in the room. But try to control yourself'

Control himself? Maybe he would be safer on the sofa. On the other hand if she didn't' want him in the bed she would have said so…

He was a bit to drunk to think it all through so he just dived under the duvet next to Marian. She smiled to herself; this was too easy. Guy wrapped his arms around her waist but did nothing more. _Maybe he isn't as bad as people think? Maybe he just puts on a tough face for the office? Maybe I'm too tired to think for much longer?_ She fell asleep almost instantly with Guy's arms still around her.

**I'm gonna leave it there for a while! Hehe, I'm such a tease! I was gonna do a Will/Djaq chap, but I've left Much and Eve! So it's them next. But I think I'll bring the chapter back around the Guy/Marian situation.**


	20. Make up sex and icecream

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Ok, got a long chapter for you now. Well, it's my longest to date. It's kind of in two parts. The first is Much/Eve with a bit of Carter. Part two is Robin/Marian and it gets quite…saucy?**

_Don't feel like dancing _blasted through the sound system and much turned to Eve,

'This song sums up how I feel right now' he smiled shyly

'Much, why don't you dance with me?'

'No thanks'

Eve's face fell,

'Much, if you don't like me just say so and I can drive back to Nottingham tonight'

'No Eve I _really _like you. I just…I can't dance'

'And you think I can? If we wait for a slow song we can just sway'

'Ok' Much nodded happily

And the awkward silence returned.

'Do you…want some food?'

Eve held up her plate that was piled high with food.

'Oh, right'

Just then a sandy haired man walked up and clapped Much on the back. Much spun round in fright.

'Carter!'

'Much!'

They embraced each other in a manly hug.

'Carter this is Eve, she's my…um'

'I'm his girlfriend'

'About bloody time! We all thought he was gay or something'

Much blushed a deep crimson colour, which caused Eve to laugh

'Ain't you gonna introduce me then?'

'Yes, yes. Eve this is Carter; he was in my regiment out in Afghanistan. In fact, Robin and I saved his life'

'Oh here we go,' Carter rolled his eyes, 'you always make it seem more than it is!'

'Ignore him. He pretty much got shot in the shoulder but it was while we were on a raid so there weren't really any medics around. Robin and I bandaged it up to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a fatal hit but death from blood loss was a very real possibility. Even the nurses said we'd saved his life'

'I got a cool scar an' all' he rolled up his sleeve to show a large round scar at the top of his left arm'

'Wow' Eve stroked the scar, 'that looks nasty'

'Yeah, it was scary. Everything went black for a moment then the light was really bright. I was so brave, I just sat there in pain while they bandaged me up'

'That is such a lie, you were screaming for your brother! And,' he added in a whisper, 'stop flirting with my girlfriend'

Carter roared with laughter!

'What's so funny? I don't get it'

'Oh Much,' he wiped his eyes,' you may not be gay but I am'

'You're gay?'

'Did I not tell _anyone _I'm gay?'

'Clearly not'

'So, you two got it on yet?'

'No!'

'And Eve, does that bother you at all?'

'Um, no, not really. I think we both wanna wait until it's right'

'You're both virgins, aren't you? I know Much is 'cos he was when we were out there and he's only just got back and no way would Much do the whole cheating thing'

They both blushed and then Eve nodded,

'Yeah, I'm one too. But I don't really mind that I haven't had sex yet. I'm just saving myself so the first time is with someone I really love. I know it's cheesy to you guys but I think it's sweet so…yeah'

'No no, I think it's good. That way Much here won't feel out of his depth'

'Who says we'll get that far' Eve added with a seductive smile. But she couldn't hold if for long and just burst out laughing.

'You seen Robin around?'

'I think he was having a few problems. Sarah showed up and it turns out her brother is our worst enemy and she told Marian – Robin's fiancé – about what happened out there'

'Ouch'

'I might go and find him, see if I can help'

'Doubt it! Marian's got a fiery temper. But she doesn't get mad, she gets even' warned Eve

'I wanna meet this Marian. I think I saw her earlier, the brunette with the mega ring, right?'

'Yup'

Carter headed in the rough direction of where he'd just spotted some blonde hair that could be Sarah.

'He's nice. You must of all have had so much fun. You know, between the fighting'

'Yeah, but then we'd get called out for something. That kinda ruined it.'

Eve smiled

'Much, are you really a virgin?'

'Yes,' he sighed, 'I just haven't found the right woman yet'

'I respect you for that, it's the same with me'

'Wanna have that dance now'

'Absolutely!'

Much placed his hands around Eve's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. They smiled as they swayed out of time to the music.

'What rooms did you get us?'

'Two singles, why?'

'I think we may just need one double'

Much gulped, but it was a happy gulp,

'Ok'

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Robin was up early the next morning. He was lying fully dressed on his floor. But Marian wasn't next to him. With a jolt he remembered what had happened the night before. He still hadn't found her and she obviously hadn't come back.

He trudged down the stairs to the lobby.

'Have you seen a woman? She's got brown hair and…'

'The woman who was in a state last night?'

'Yeah' Robin replied sadly

'She stayed with a man in room 12. Would you like me to tell you who's staying…'

But Robin was already racing towards the room with the master key that had been lying on the reception desk.

He inserted the key and pushed the door open. What he saw next was the most horrible thing ever. He'd seen war, fighting, death but nothing could have prepared him for this. Marian and Guy were lying in each other's arms wearing nothing more than their underwear.

'Locksley, can't you read the sign on the door?'

But his mouth was too dry to answer; he was looking past Guy at Marian. She looked stunning in her skimpy underwear, and Guy probably though so too.

'Why?' was all he seemed to be able to say.

'It hurts, doesn't it?' she picked up her clothes from the sofa and breezed out of the door past the stunned men. Robin recovered first and chased after her.

He found her in their room putting on jeans and a simple white top.

'What was that?'

'It was nothing. I just slept in his bed. I swear, we didn't have sex. But the point is you thought we did, and it hurts. It hurts to know someone could go behind your back, someone you thought loved you. Do you see?'

'Marian it was never like that. It was Sarah's birthday and we all got very drunk. One harmless game of spin the bottle got out of hand. Pretty much the entire tent had sex that night, not Much, but most of us. I woke up the next day and felt terrible. I missed you more that I thought I would. I didn't think you'd wait though'

'But I told you I would, I promised you. And you made the same promise. Only difference is, I kept mine.'

'But I still love you, Sarah was never anything to me, EVER!'

'I know she wasn't, but the point is YOU STILL SLEPT WITH HER!'

'And I said SORRY! What more can I do to prove I love you. I asked you to marry me and you threw it back in my face'

'I love you, you know I do. But right now I hate you! I still want to marry you but I think before we do that we need to sit down and share all our secrets. No matter how small we need to tell. This has to be an open relationship. Ok?'

'Sure, is now good for you?'

She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

'Get under the covers'

She walked over to the mini fridge and took out a huge tub of ice-cream.

'I had this put here. I was gonna lick it all off you but now I think we need some comfort food'

'You can still lick'

She laughed,

'Maybe. That might be better. Instead of more secrets we put this all behind us. We're even now anyway. Unless you have a big secret?'

'Nope, nothing really. A few little ones but…'

'Ok then, we'll do the ice-cream'

'What flavour though?

'Vanilla'

'You know me so well!'

'Ok, off with the clothes'

'Don't you want that pleasure?'

Marian placed the tub on a table by the bed and walked over to Robin on the bed. She un buttoned his shirt and he nibbled her neck.

'God Robin, you make it so hard to concentrate'

'But you love it' he mumbled into her neck'

Soon Robin's shirt was lying on the floor. Marian pulled the lid off of the ice-cream and dropped a huge blob over his belly button. He shuddered under the coldness.

'You ready?'

'God Marian, do you even have to ask?'

She smiled wickedly as she brought her mouth down to his stomach. She ate the cream and licked his tummy clean before placing two more dollops of ice-cream on his nipples. She licked them off too and then bit his nipples gently. She took the tub in her hands and smeared it all over his torso. She straddled him and leant down to start licking the ice-cream. He tangled his hands in her loose curls and started to nibble her neck. Soon his chest showed no signs of ever being covered in ice-cream.

'Do I get a turn now?' Robin asked with pleading eyes

'If you _have _to' she sighed dramatically

'Yay!'

He put his leg under her and flipped her over so he was on top. He ran his hand up her leg and was rewarded with her shuddering. He slowly pulled her dress up her legs and over her head, so she was lying on the bed in just her incredibly sexy underwear.

'This was wasted on Gisborne'

'Don't talk; just lick'

'Ok' he laughed

He carefully placed the ice-cream over her belly in a very gentle fashion. But then he licked it off as if he hadn't eaten in days. Marian giggled as Robin's tongue brushed over her skin and tickled her.

Robin reached his arms around her back and started to undo the clasp of her bra. He fiddled around trying to get it undone, but it seemed stuck.

'Marian,' he sighed, 'why can't you buy Velcro bras?'

She just shoved him off and reached around to undo the little claps herself.

'Really Robin, it's not hard' she teased

'But you do it every day!'

'So do you!'

'Fair enough'

He resumed taking off her bra. As the cold air hit her breasts her nipples hardened. Robin grabbed one in his left hand and started to roll it around in his fingers making it feel red and raw. She squirmed under his touch before pulling her self back on top and unzipping his trousers. She placed a trail of drops of ice-cream down his chest to his waist band before kissing it off. She placed her hand down the pack of his pants and pinched his bottom causing him to leap and a little. He in turn took her nipple in his mouth and bit it gently. She pinched him again so he bit down harder as a devilish grin spread across his face. He took her hand and guided it down to his fly and encouraged it to undo it fully. She did so and slid his dress trousers down until they were hanging around his ankles. He flicked his legs and they fell to the floor. Now all that was keeping them apart was their pants. Marian's lacy hardly there pink ones and Robin's navy blue boxer shorts. She placed both her hands under the fabric of his boxers and hooked her thumbs over the top. She started to tug them down and Robin was only too happy to help. Soon his hard cock was exposed to the air. He grabbed the pot of ice-cream still standing on the table with the spoon in it. He took a large blob on the spoon and placed it on his cock. Marian looked from him to his crotch before slipping the goo off his penis and onto her hand which she advanced towards his mouth. He opened wide, but felt the coldness touch his check and nose instead. Marian threw back her head and laughed. Robin took his chance and yet again grabbed her breast in his mouth and rubbed his tongue over her hard and tender nipple. Marian reached forward and laid wet kisses along his neck and nibbled at his ear.

'Marian,' he said into her breast, 'I've still got the gunk all over my face'

'Don't worry darling; I'll see to it'

And she did. She licked it all off, kissing his face between each lick. Loving the feel of his rough unshaven chin on her tongue. She reached down and pulled her breast out of Robin's mouth so she could kiss it. The kiss was a long passion filled one as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Marian bit her lip but Robin only pushed his tongue further down. In a playful twist she brought her teeth down and bit his tongue lightly. He quickly retracted it.

'Oh Marian, you are _so _gonna pay for that!'

'Bring it on big boy'

He ran his hand along her arched back until he reached her frilly thong. With one quick flick of his wrist they were lying discarded on the floor. She moaned deeply.

'How the hell did you do that?'

'Like you said earlier; we need to keep some secrets secret'

'You never cease to amaze me!'

'What can I say? I'm an amazing kind of person'

What ever she said next was lost and Robin pressed his mouth onto hers. She ran her fingers over his abs and traced the patterns of them. One last time Robin flipped her over so yet again he was on top.

'Always got to be in control'

Robin just replied by thrusting his fingers into her wet pussy. She gasped in surprise which only encouraged him.

She rode his erections with the skill of a well oiled machine and met every one with a huge grin.

Robin thrust himself deeper and deeper into her until they both reached an immense high. Twice. Slowly they came down, panting from the hard work. Robin collapsed into Marian's arms and she laughed.

'Don't over work yourself. If you can't keep up Robin…'

'I'm not gonna lie, you _were _amazing'

'Well so were you' she kissed him lightly on the nose and lay into the pillow with Robin still in her arms.

'Don't fall asleep,' she whispered, 'we have to check out in an hour or so and head back to Nottingham'

Robin groaned, but he did drag himself out of bed and pull a fresh pair of jeans from his over night bag.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRM

'ROBIN!' Much called from across the lobby, 'Where did you disappears to last night?'

'Just back to my room for a nap' he shot Marian a sly look

'I know that look! That's the "I just had amazing sex" look. Isn't it?'

'It might be' but the grin on his face made it very hard to hide.

'What about you?' Marian sidled up to Eve, 'Did anything exciting happen last night?'

'Much and I slept in the same bed in just our underwear. We made out, _a lot_ but nothing more. I think we were a bit too drunk to do anything we might regret. Not that I think I would regret it'

'You're so sweet together. I honestly thought you'd never find anyone gentle enough for you to wait and look after you. But I always thought the same of Much!'

'Come on,' Robin slinked his arm around Marian's waist, 'we'd better head back. And maybe we can stop for some more ice-cream' he smiled like a cat who got the cream. Or the ice-cream.

'Ice-cream?' Much asked in amazement, 'that's a new one'

Well, that was my first attempt at anything M rated. I didn't plan on doing that but the keyboard ran away with me! It was longer than I'd planned too! :D

**I know it wasn't that great but it was my first go so give me a break! The next chapter will be back at the office. In a few chapters time (possibly chap 23) we're gonna have that partners weekend. Bet you've all forgotten about that! But I'll tell you this much, it's not gonna be a blissful holiday!**

**R&R and you might find out why not! …**


	21. Pregnant?

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Marian sat in her office holding her stomach in pain. It had been four days since the whole ice-cream _thing, _and her relationship with Robin had never been stronger. They had just had the closeness again. Just the little things like holding hands, or cuddling or just Robin kissing her on the nose in that goofy way that he did. Which she loved! But her stomach still hurt. The pain way dying down thanks to the pain killers she'd taken but she could still feel it.

Robin wondered down the hallway to his own office; more boring stuff to do. He walked past Marian's office and did a double take when he heard her groan. He knocked lightly on the door.

'Come in' she winced. So he came in.

'What is it baby?'

'Baby? You've never called me baby'

'Oh, sorry'

'No no, I like it. But we said no silly names in the office'

'Sorry lovebun, too hard to resist'

'That's ok… I can't think of a silly pet name for you' she giggled, then she felt the pain again

'Seriously Marian, are you ok?'

'Yeah, just a funny tummy. I'll be fine by tomorrow if that's what you want to know'

'I don't give a damn about the partners' weekend; I just wanna make sure you feel ok'

He had brought his hand up to cup her face and their noses were rubbing slightly.

'I. Am. Fine. I swear! Just a minor pain in my tummy. I've taken a pain killer, should kick in in about 5 minutes'

'Well, if you're sure' he didn't sound convinced, 'Unless,' something suddenly dawned on him, ' you don't think you could be…pregnant?'

**(I was so tempted to leave a cliffie there, but even I'm not **_**that **_**mean. Well I am but…)**

'NO!' her eyes were wide with shock

'You…you never know. Maybe you should have a test just to be sure. You may have been to wrapped up in work that you didn't realise you missed you "woman thing"'

She smiled at his embarrassment to even say the word.

'You can say it's name silly! And I _know _I'm not pregnant because this tummy ache is period pains you moron' but her smiled betrayed the nasty name

'Oh. Then, that's…that's good. Right?'

'I guess,' she hadn't really thought about it, 'I mean I want children, of course I do. Just not quite yet'

'And you do want _my _children'

'Yes, you or Guy's' she teased. But Robin didn't see the funny side

'They would be some very messed up babies'

'My children would never be messed up'

'No. I didn't mean…' he trailed off as he saw the laughter in her eyes. He bent over and scooped her into his arms, 'that's not even funny'

'Yes it is, it's very funny'

'Whatever. Tonight I'm gonna make you dinner ok? And then we can watch a nice film – nothing girly though – and we'll snuggle up on the sofa and you can have a hot water bottle for your belly and then I'll kiss you'

'And I'll kiss back. Sounds like a plan'

**Not my best work, but I wrote this at 10:50 pm so what ya gonna do? :P**

**The next chapter will be the first one of the partners' weekend. I'm not sure yet how many I'll do of the partners' weekend but expect at least 3. Depends how much you like the scandal I have in store for you all!**

**For those of you dying to know that little bit more, here's a line of what's in store for the gang on holiday:  
**_Guy paced around the room,_

'_She used me! Just to get back at Robin'_

'_So hurt her' was Vasey's bored response_

'_No, I love her' _

_Vasey rolled his eyes and muttered to himself_

'_So hurt Robin. That's more fun anyway'_

'_How?' he winged_

'_I have to do everything! Get at his stupid sidekick Mulch. Kick him where it really hurts. And have fun with it!' he had that evil glint in his eye._

**There! Gripped??**

**I'm having a postathon this week and I'm gonna update all my stories this week! YAY!! I've also got a new one planned, a possible Meg Cabot story (All American Girl) but I'm not sure about that one! As well as a new non fanfic story, just a fiction one. But if anyone's interested I can easily change it into RH. Then **Traditional.Rose** and I are thinking of something. But that's on hold for a while. But I might start that soon. Then my sister is hasseling me to co-write a fic of hers!**

**So I'm a busy bee! And I'm going to Cornwall in a few weeks!**

**Phew!**

**If any of the above sound particularly good let me know and I'll put them high priority! I can also tell you a bit more about them if you want**

**Anyway, review? puppy dog eyes**

**XXX  
Hannah Banana**


	22. Air hostess

Chapter 22 Chapter 22

**SO SO sorry this is so late! I finished it this morning and I was gonna post it as soon as I finished lunch and the Olympic swimming was over, but then the internet went crazy and just shut down! Then I got hooked on the Olympics. Grr, sometimes I wish life was simple…no, I **_**always **_**wish life was simple! I hope it's worth the wait.**

**This chapter is dedicated to thepiemaker because she was the first person to review the last chapter. I've also written her into this chapter (Helen) and I mean no offence in the way I describe her or make her act. Ok, here goes…**

Marian leaped out of the taxi and flung open the boot. Robin groaned; he'd been trying to sleep on the journey to the airport. How did she manage to be so full of life at 3am? It was a mystery, one of those mysteries of the body that people never understand.

'Get your lazy arse here and take your suitcase'

Robin just groaned again and fell backwards onto the seats of the taxi. Marian looked into the passenger area.

'Look, you'll be fine after some coffee'

'Coffee?' Robin's head shot up at the mention of the word.

--

After his extra large coffee Robin was almost fully awake and alert.

'So,' he grinned seductively, 'ever done it in an aeroplane loo?'

'No, and there are many reasons why I haven't!'

'Is it that easy to turn me down?'

'No, I just don't wanna have sex in the same room as I relieve myself'

'Relieve yourself? Oh, you mean shit?'

'Yes, as you so delicately put it'

He grinned,

'That's me, delicate'

'Whatever, I like you just the way you are'

'Good, otherwise you are marrying the wrong man?'

'Oh Robin, I love you'

'What is love?'

'You what?'

'What is love?' he repeated

'Very philosophical. Um, I guess love is committing yourself to one person and wanting to be with them all the time. Love is putting them before you in any situation. But most importantly, love is making you smile first thing in the morning. Like you did today'

'Well, you didn't make me smile this morning' he huffed

'Yes I did, when you watched me getting dressed'

'Oh yeah' his entire face lit up at the memory

_Marian woke up as she heard the alarm on her phone going off. She groaned and rolled over to see Robin had slept right though; he was such a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through a hurricane! She shook him gently and called his name. Nothing. So she hit him over the head with her pillow._

'_Well,' she sighed, 'I guess I'll have to shower by myself'_

_Robin's head shot off the pillow, causing Marian to laugh hysterically._

'_The things you'll do to see the naked!'_

'_The things you'll do to wake me up!'_

'Would all passengers on the 7:00 flight to Venice please make their way to gate 4, thank-you'

Marian downed the rest of her coffee and slung her hand bag over her shoulder – their suitcases having already been checked in – and stood up, waiting for Robin to finish his coffee.

'We'll go and sit in that silly little waiting room, the gang with probably be there too'

They walked down to the small room decorated with a grey theme in mind. The walls were grey, the hard metal seats were grey, even the guards wore grey.

They spotted Djaq sitting with her arm around Will, asleep in the crook of his neck. Next to her sat Allan, who kept glancing at them with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. They soon found Much over by the vending machine buying one of everything! Eve was watching him and had her hand on his shoulder and saying something like,

'I'm sure you won't need _all _that food, they'll have food on the plane'

In the corner was John – the head of security – sitting in a chair with his small son curled up in his arms. Marian smiled at them, she noticed he was sitting next to Alice talking to her. Marian's smile widened.

Guy and Vasey were already boarding the plane, after a call for first class passengers. Robin wasn't sure if he was annoyed that they were treated like shit, or pleased that Guy would be out of the way for the entire 4 hour flight **(I dunno how long it takes) **to Venice.

Robin plonked into the seat next to Allan and Marian sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Please,' said Allan, 'no hanky panky. I've got enough of that on my left here'

'Allan,' Robin replied, 'firstly, they're asleep so they can't so anything. And secondly, if I wanna kiss my fiancé I will!'

He leaned his head forward and crashed his lips to Marian's in a passionate kiss. He heard Allan groan, causing him to laugh into the kiss. Marian rested her head against Robin's chest. As soon as she was comfortable…

"We will now start boarding second class passengers"

Slowly the gang got to their feet and Will gently shook Djaq awake. They all made their way over to the small desk with their boarding passes and passports in their hands.

--

'I want the window seat'

'But Maz! I want it'

'Robin you sound like a spoilt child, now sit in you boring seat' she giggled and pushed past him. The gang were sitting in rows of two along the side of the plane and one row of four – Allan, John, John junior and Alice – in the middle.

'Four hours with lover boy' Robin said seductively

'I do intended to sleep for at least 3 and a half of those hours'

'Spoilsport'

Marian just grinned as she lowered her seat and put her eye mask on.

'You're not even gonna use the window, are you?'

'Nope' she smiled, before falling asleep. She had a knack of sleeping in any position.

'Good morning and thank you for flying with Virgin. My name is Helen and I am one of your flight attendants today'

Robin leaned out of his seat to get a better look. She had an amazing figuire that was shown off even more thanks to her tight red uniform. His eyes wondered up to her chest, she had some of the most amazing breasts ever and they were by no means small! Her hair was swept into a tight bun but Robin could tell that it was amazing and long and silky. But it was her eyes that truly captured him. They were an amazing crystal blue, almost the same as Marian's, and they drowned him. She was talking about emergency exits and showing people how to inflate their life jackets and stuff like that. But he wasn't listening; he was just looking at her, transfixed.

'Wow' he breathed

Helen moved back to the little cubby hole and came out with a tray of drinks. Before long he was at Robin's seat.

'Good morning Mr Locksley, what would you like to drink?'

'How…' his mouth had gone dry, 'how do you know my name?'

'New policy. We have a seating plane of the plane strapped to the back of our carts, it's for a more personal touch' she rolled her eyes to show how stupid she thought the idea was.

'Oh, ok. I'll jus had a can of coke and a diet one for Miss Sleepyhead'

Helen looked over at the woman. She was beautiful with amazing brown locks tumbling over her chest and stunning curves in all the right places. As she poured the drinks she engaged in a conversation,

'So, is she your girlfriend?'

'No,' Robin mentally kicked himself, 'she's just a good friend' he slapped himself

_WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING??_

'She's very pretty'

'So are you!' he was going to die.

'Oh' she was taken aback, 'thanks'

This man was amazing. He had cute brown hair that flopped into his eyes and curled ever to slightly at the bottom. His eyes were pools of emerald and as sparkly too. Her eyes grazed over his body where the top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, allowing his amazing torso to peek out. Her knees felt weak at the sight.

'I have to go and finish this round. But I get a 10 minute break in about 2 hours. Would you mind if I came and talked to you? I'm pretty new here and I don't really know anyone, but you seem nice'

'Sure, I'd love that'

They both smiled as she walked off, counting down the minutes.

**Hehe**

**Hope you liked it Helen! Did I do you justice??**

**Are things all gonna go wrong for Robin and Marian?? Is she gonna wake up in two hours? Or will Helen possibly fall for a certain Mr A Dale?? Have I even decided yet?? No, not really**

**So, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be set about 2 hours later… feel the tension people!**

**XXX  
Hannah**

_**P.S.**_

_**Have you guys seen any of the Olympics yet?? What do you think?? I know you're all from around the world so who are you looking out for and in what sports??**_

_**And wasn't the opening ceremony AMAZING! The torch was fabby!**_


	23. I like the way you dress

Chapter 23 Chapter 23

**Any Busted fan will notice the chapter title with the previous one…anyway**

**I know this is so VERY late. **_**But **_**I got back from Cornwall on Wednesday and I had to unpack and then repack for the weekend. Then my bestie called me and since I hadn't seen her in ages we met up and I slept over at hers. Then on Thursday I had to go shopping for school shoes, tights and new bras (and I HATE shopping). Then on Friday we drove up to Oxford for the Partners' weekend (which is where I am now. I'm gonna write some Partners' weekend chapters while I'm here and base some stuff on my weekend). And then we had a posh dinner. Then on Saturday morning there was a treasure hunt all around Oxford, which was fun. But while I was out I got heat stroke (just my bloody luck) so I was on bed rest. So please forgive me! Especially thepiemaker 'cos I promised her this'd be up by yesterday afternoon. So, I hope this makes up for it (along with my 2 new stories)**

Robin kept looking from his watch to the sleeping Marian next to him. He hadn't lied exactly. She wasn't his girlfriend; she was his fiancé. He'd just explain that to Helen and it would all be alright…he hoped.

Ten minutes later, Helen swayed down the aisle towards Robin's seat with a huge grin on her face. Just seeing her again made Robin forget his plan to tell her the truth. She was stunningly beautiful, but not in a Marian kind of way. In a 'Helen the stunning air hostess' sort of way. His eyes wandered up her body for the second time that day. Over her long, smooth, tanned legs until they vanished under her tight uniform skirt. Then up to her tight jacket pinched at the waist showing off her sexy curves and flat stomach.

Then to the dipped collar that allowed her breasts to just peek out over the top. They were like ripe melons, just waiting for him to pick. And her face. All he saw of her face were her eyes and then he was lost, drowned, in them

'Hello? Earth to Robin'

He snapped out of his trance

'Yes. Sorry; I was miles away'

'I could tell' she smiled softly

'I…I wanted to…um…tell you something' he stuttered. But before he could carry on Allan called to Helen very loudly,

'Hey there sexy!'

'Hey there prick' she turned back to Robin, 'People always do that. It drives me mad!'

Robin laughed, a deep sort of chuckle. Very sexy.

'He's a mate of mine actually. A very good mate, if a sexist one. But we love him really'

'I heard that! I'm not being funny, but are you on the turn? I always had Much down as the gay one'

'Yes Allan, I love you with all my heart. Girls were just a phase I was going through' he rolled his eyes

'He's fun, I'll give him that much' giggled Helen

'Yeah,' he said not really paying attention

Marian shifted in her sleep and Robin's eyes shot to her. In her slumber she rubbed her face before settling down again

'Woah,' Helen gasped, 'did you see her ring? It was massive and amazing and so sparkly. Wonder what lucky sod she's marrying!'

'You'd never guess' he mumbled

'Hmm? She's stunning herself actually. I'd love hair that curls like that'

'No, you have nice hair'

Helen scoffed,

'Yeah. It's nice, but nothing amazing'

'Hair isn't everything you know!'

Helen laughed again and sat down gently in Robin's lap

'What's her name?'

'Marian' how was he supposed to tell her the truth…

'Pretty name. Like in the legend. And you're Robin! How weird is that!'

Suddenly Allan appeared next to them

'Hello again…sexy' he let the word linger seductively

'You're still a prick!' she sighed. _But a cute one _she thought to herself

'Aww, I think you love me'

'Yes. I love you and want to have your children'

'Brilliant, let's get started. I think the loo is free'

'Get real. I need expensive gifts before I sleep with someone'

'Allan dug in his back pocket and pulled out a fiver. He handed it over to her with a cheeky grin

'Hey! Money? I'm not a prostitute here!'

Allan's smile faltered. Well, that was a stupid move.

Helen smiled to herself. He really was quite some guy. Sure, Robin was dead sexy but Allan had that fun side to him. Allan rushed back to his seat to hide his beetroot face

'Thanks, not many people can put him in his place!'

'He just needs to love of a good woman…' she trailed off

'Know any?'

'Maybe…maybe me? Look I know I'm sitting on your lap. But as sexy as you are he's more my type. A bit more of an idiot. I know he's your mate…but could you give me his number?' she rushed out. She shut her eyes tightly as if it would make her vanish. Maybe she was a bitch? Maybe her true calling was to stamp on men?

'Sure' Robin sighed in relief

'Really? You don't think I'm a mega bitch'

'Nah. Allan does that to people! Besides, I think I'm a…what's a male bitch?'

'A bastard?'

'Yeah OK, I'm one of them'

'Hardly'

'No, I am. See Marian there. I gave her that ring. We're engaged and I've already pissed her off yet here I am chatting you up. Swear you won't tell'

'As long as Allan calls me'

'Oh he will! Even if I have to dial for him!'

He scribbled Allan's mobile number on a slip of paper and gave it to Helen. She did the same

'See you around then?'

'Yeah, and I'm sorry…again'

'Me too! But all's fair in love and war!'

'Yes Robin, but are they not the same thing?'

'Sometimes I think so. But then she gets me in bed' he winked as Helen started to walk off to serve food again

'Wait, Rob?'

'Yeah'

'Where are you all staying, in Venice?'

'La Picco'

'Seriously? Cool, me too! I have a feeling Allan won't be alone tonight…' she slinked off to get her trolly

Just then Marian rolled over and woke up,

'Hello handsome'

'Hello sexy'

'Please, you're such a flirt'

'And you love it'

'Whatever! Are we landing soon'

'In about forty minutes'

'Good, some us time then' and she curled up to him. He ran his fingers through her curls and took her in, she _was _stunning.

She ran her finger of his lips. His soft pink lips just begging for her to capture with her own. She reached up and was about to lock her lips to his when something caught her eyes. Will and Djaq stumbled out of the tiny toilet looking flushed and ruffled. And Djaq had a very obvious love bite on her neck. Robin followed her gaze,

'Gross! That is where people shit'

'I think it's sweet'

'Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to wait for the bedroom tonight like a normal person'

'We can't. I'm in a room with Djaq and Eve. No sleeping with each other this weekend. That's a bloody rule'

'Oh we'll see about that' he whispered as he lay back in his seat with Marian still lying against his chest.

**Well, it was pretty bad. I hit a bit of a wall here (I also hit the floor yesterday and **_**really **_**hurt my neck). But don't hate me 'cos I pushed Helen away from Robin.**

**xxx**

**Hannah**


	24. My little whore

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Welcome to major update week! Woo

**I'm gonna update all (yes ALL) my fics this week 'cos with school back (and homework and the start of IGCSE in year 9 NINE) I dunno how often I will be able to update but I don't wanna abandon y'all! :P**

**Ok, this is the start of the disaster chapters, just a warning that there's some 'violence of a sexual nature' in this chapter (and we all know that means rape) sorry**

The plane landed and the gang all walked down the gang plank with huge smiles on their faces. Much to the annoyance of Guy and Vasey,

'They're supposed to be all upset 'cos we were in first class and they weren't'

'Guy, shut up. We just have to try harder and be more cunning'

'You what?'

Vasey sighed; Guy would be lost without him,

'You want to get to Robin and make his world crumble around him, but you refuse to bring any harm to your beloved Marian – it makes me sick – so get to something else close to his heart. Or _someone_ else' he let the idea linger

'Much' Guy breathed

'Yes, so there's half a brain there. And why not have some fun while you're at it. Make use of that double bed' he smirked as he collected his black, fur trimmed suitcase, from the conveyor belt.

RMRMRM

'So,' Robin threw open the door to his room, 'this is it lads' he nodded to Much and Allan, who he was sharing with.

'But the sex on legs is miles away' whinged Allan

'The WHAT?' cried Much

'The walking shag, the girls? Idiot'

'That, is gross' he shuddered

Robin just chuckled to himself

Marian stepped in to her room along with Djaq and Eve.

'What a shit hole. I swear Vasey has made sure we have the worst room'

'You haven't seen the guys'. Ours is like a haven compared to theirs'

They all sighed a sort of agreement as they plonked their bags down on the bed they each wanted.

There was a light knock on the door and a small maid entered,

'Miss Eve, you have been moved to a different part of the hotel. Near the Editor of your publication. He say you may not refuse' she had a heavy accent and couldn't have been more than 20 years of age.

It bugged Marian that she was here working, not getting the education she needed to survive in the world of business suits

'Um,' Eve shot Marian a worried look, 'Ok, I guess'

She picked up her back and followed the young girl down the hallway. She noticed the wallpaper improve and the entire atmosphere felt richer. She guessed that these rooms cost twice as much.

The maid stopped outside a thick oak door and handed Eve the key,

'Here you are Miss. Enjoy your stay'

'Thank you, I will' she replied only half paying attention to what she was saying.

She looked at her room and gasped. In the middle of the room there was a huge wooden, four poster double bed with rose pink sheets made of silk carefully folded over the duvet. All the furniture was finished to the highest standard and there was a huge plasma screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Even the fridge was bigger than normal and stocked to bursting point.

She let a small yawn escape her lips and decided on an early night; she wanted to be bright and awake for Much the next day.

She slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into a pair of pale blue pyjamas with little shorts and a small vest top.

She suddenly heard a lock click and noticed a small door to the left of the bed. It was clearly one that adjoined to the next door rooms.

It was flung open and Guy stood there topless with just black jeans and a silk bathrobe tie.

'Hello' he looked her up and down. She was pretty, no Marian, but she was pretty. She had long blonde hair down to her waist with subtle brown highlights that was tied back in a loose ponytail. He breasts just peeked over the top of her vest and they were nice and full.

Guy walked over to her and pulled out her hair band so her hair cascaded down around her shoulders and over her hips.

She just stood there; mouth dry and feet rooted to the ground. She couldn't scream or run; it'd only make things worse.

'Do you like your new abode? I arranged it myself you know'

'It's very nice, thank you'

'I think actions speak louder than words. Show me how thankful you are'

'Guy I…' but she was cut off as Guy forced his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs and pulled her further towards him. He forced her lips open with his tongue and forced it into her mouth.

It tasted bitter and of vodka.

She tried to scream but they got caught in his mouth.

He wasted no time in ripping open her small vest revealing her breasts. He took one in his mouth and bit it. But not gently, hard. He moved back to her lips and bit those too, even drawing blood this time.

Eve felt her whole body convulse as her silent tears began to fall.

He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He took a breast in each of his hands and began to squeeze and rub it until it was red and raw. A let his tongue run all over her face and torso leaving a trail of wet saliva. It felt like slime to Eve. She tried to force him off but she was too weak and feeble from fear.

He pulled his belt off and it made a sort of whipping sound as he threw it on the floor. He pulled roughly at his jeans until they too were in a heap on the floor.

He took both her hands and bound them tightly with the robe tie and then tied that to one of the bed posts.

He ripped her small shorts off so it was only their underwear between then. In a flash Guy has discarded his.

He ran his finger along the elastic of her knickers, teasing her. Then he ran his tongue along the same path. He flicked it just under the elastic band and smiled sadistically as he felt her writhe and squirm beneath him.

Before she knew what was happening she was completely naked and she could feel his hard erection digging into her thigh. She cried harder. But Guy couldn't care less; it was better if she cried.

He grabbed at the inside of her thighs before forcing himself into her. He thrust deeply and with great force. He cried out in pleasure.

But Eve cried out in pain. A deep pain right at the heart of her body. Her first time was supposed to be sweet, with Much. He would take care off her, make sure she was Ok and not in any pain. But not Guy. Her pain only drove his on further.

He thrust himself deep into her one last time. Before pulling himself clean out. He reached down to bite her nipple one last time, leaving clear teeth marks, before wiping his mouth and pulling his clothes back on.

He untied her hands and hissed,

'You are my whore now, you belong to me. We keep this on the hush hush and maybe your friends will stay out of harm. And stay pure yeah, this' he motioned to her naked form, 'is just for me. Ok?'

And with that, he walked back to his own room to watch some porn show on TV.

Eve pulled the duvet over her to try and cling onto what little pride she had left.

She looked down and saw the small pool of blood gathering on the sheets around her lower body. She sobbed harder and harder as she thought of Much. She wasn't going to be able to sleep with Much, and even if she ever did… she'd be dirty, impure and scared.

She cried herself to sleep

Sorry, that's all I can say really

**And it's gonna get worse before it gets better**

**Eek**

**xxx**

**Hannah**


	25. Eve!

Chapter 25I'm saying nothing

**Just burying my head in shame. I've just had a Lemonade and 2 packs of Cheese and Onion crisps – although I swear one was ready salted… - so I should be ready**

Most of the gang were sat at the scruffy breakfast table picking at their food.

'She's still not here' Much pointed out

'She probably just slept in Much' Marian assured him

'No, she set her alarm. She told me'

'I think she left it in our room'

'Huh?'

'Oh, she moved rooms last night. Some request from the high and mighty' she shrugged

'She didn't tell me…'

'Why would she? It was about midnight'

'I know but…' he trailed off as Eve walked into the room. Her usually shiny blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders, unbrushed. Her normally stylish clothes were replaced with baggy tracksuit bottoms and an even baggier jumper. But what Much noticed first were her swollen lips.

She sat down at the seat furthest away from Much not even looking at him.

'Are you ok?'

'Fine' she mumbled

'You look… rough' Djaq ventured

'I didn't sleep well' it wasn't a lie

'Move back in with us then'

'I don't think I can. Look, I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna head back up to my room and try and catch up on some sleep'

What could she do? Even if she reported Guy to the police Vasey would bail him. And there was no way she could tell Much, ever. She'd just leave the magazine and start from the bottom again.

There was a knock at her door, she jumped in fright and pulled the bed covers around her tightly.

'Eve, it's me. Are you in there?' It was Robin. She relaxed slightly and walked over to the door to open it.

'You frightened me'

'Sorry'

'Don't come in; you know the rules'

'Yes I know the bloody rules' he sighed

'How did you find me?'

'I asked at reception. We're all kinda worried about you. You didn't look yourself at breakfast. You look more than just rough. You look…' he trailed off, not wanting to say it, 'hurt'

'Can you tell? Could Much tell?'

'Much is pretty slow, he just thinks you cheated on him'

'No! I would never… he's just so… no'

'It was Guy, wasn't it?'

She nodded

'I'm gonna fucking kill him. He's gone too far. He's already been pissing me off about Marian but this… this he needs to be arrested for'

'Shh. And no, do you really think Vasey will let that happen?'

'So we go higher than the police'

'For ra… for that?'

'Come on, let's get out of here and go to a café or something'

'Sure, let me just get my shoes. Hey, can we pick Marian up on the way too? I think I owe her an explanation'

'Sure, whatever you want. And tonight, we're sleeping in a different hotel. All of us'

'We can't…'

'Yes we can. I'll pay for rooms, it's fine'

'They'll fire us'

'They wouldn't fire all of us. Besides, I'm good friends with the company owner'

'John Prince?'

'Richard, his brother. John's only in charge while Richard's travelling'

'So why are you still stuck in your crummy position'

'Dunno, it's not that big a deal,' he shrugged, 'besides, everything is going so great for me now. I wouldn't wanna jinx it by causing a massive show down between John and Richard'

'Ok, I guess that makes sense. Give me a sec'

She disappeared back into the room. She came out a few minutes later, her hair brushed and swept into a ponytail. But she still hadn't changed out of her clothes.

'You sure you don't wanna change? It's quite warm outside'

'I'm fine. Promise'

'Ok, let's get Marian then'

RMRMRMRMRMRMRM

The three of them were sat in a small Italian café, each with a drink.

'So,' Marian started, 'are you ok?'

Eve sighed,

'Yeah, just a bit messed up. But I'll be fine'

'Look, I know what happened. You don't need to tell me, I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But we do need to talk about what to do now'

'Well, I've got us all a booking at another hotel. We can sleep where we want'

'Robin! That's not gonna make things better. We'll just all get fired'

'Marian, chill. Richard's an old friend remember'

She scoffed,

'That won't stop Vasey'

'It will' he gritted his teeth.

'Eve, do you want to go home? Maybe you should take a few weeks off, see your mum'

'I can't. I need to explain things to Much first. I just… I want things to be normal'

'We should get you checked out, at a hospital'

'No! Robin please! The hospital would tell the police. Then Guy would get arrested bailed and then he'd be mad at me. Please just let it go! I'm fine. I just… I need some space'

Eve scraped her chair back across the concrete and stood up,

'I'll be back. I've got my mobile. But let me go for a bit. I need to think'

'Yeah, sure'

'Eve, call me if you need anything sweetie'

'I will Maz. And thanks Robin. See you soon'

She walked down the narrow pavement and climbed into a gondola not sure where she was going.

Phew! *wipes forehead of invisible sweat* I'm done! Not sure it's my best… I know it isn't. I'm also aware that nothing really happened and I'm sorry for that.

**I don't know how long it's been since I last updated this, I don't **_**want **_**to know.**

**Thanks for all sticking by and not bothering to give up on this.**

**Just wanted to say that I'm cleaning up my stories so a few might disappear. Sorry if it's one you like, but I've got too many at the moment! I've got a new story that's got all my energy in it now.**

**I'm gonna wrap this up soon. And start a sequel sometime soon, maybe summer when I have eight weeks of free time!**

**Also, anyone revising for exams GOOD LUCK!**

**x x x**

**Hannnah**


End file.
